You Were Mine
by SilentStormSociety
Summary: Lt. Torres falls hard for Ensign Alex Ryder one day during a repair job. A relationship blooms quickly and B'elanna is happier than she's ever been, finding herself in unfamiliar territory and too captivated with the other officer to notice the severity of sabotage going on around Voyager. Alex discovers the imposter early on and is silenced through unconventional means...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Please forgive me if I get the sci-fi Tec-talk wrong and switch hyper spanners with plasma-aligners, etc. My focus is the couple ;)**

"Where is my damn new engineer!?"

Lieutenant B'elanna Torres wiped the sweat from her brow as she crawled out of the jeffery's tube leading back to engineering. It had been a rough morning, and there weren't enough hands to fix the damage done by the Krogan attack the day before.

Luckily Captain Janeway had cleverly eluded the Krogan, and now they were back on their main course for home. Although if they continued to travel at a speed of warp two, they'd never reach Earth in their lifetime.

B'elanna scanned engineering again in frustration at not receiving an answer. Everyone was bustling, scanning, welding and realigning Voyager's sensors as instructed. But that didn't help the Lieutenant at the moment. She closed her eyes and let the frustration envelop her, embracing it full on. If the engineer to assist her didn't show up soon, she swore she was gonna— "Ensign Ryder, reporting for duty, Lieutenant."

B'elanna opened her eyes to take in the Starfleet officer's appearance. The woman had jet black hair tied back into a tight bun, not a hair out of place. Her eyes were trained on B'elanna, studying but kind. B'elanna appreciated they were the same color as her own, a dark chocolate brown, only the Ensign's had a natural darkening around her eyes, accenting the color; they were beautiful against clear milk-white skin. _On the bright side, it'll be nice to work with someone so attractive._

"Good. Nice to meet you, Ensign. I need you to help me with the thermal protection grid surrounding the internal engine components."

After receiving a nod of understanding, B'elanna turned and re-entered the too hot jeffery's tube with Ensign Ryder in tow. It took them several sweltering minutes to reach the break in a side panel the Lieutenant had been working on earlier. She did her best to fix it but unfortunately needed to call in a science engineer as she did not specialize in thermal protection.

"Here," B'elanna indicated, pointing at the burst side panel. "I tried to reseal it, but it wouldn't hold."

Ensign Ryder removed her tool kit that was slung over her shoulder and took out a scanner the Lieutenant wasn't familiar with. B'elanna pressed up against the dead end of the jeffery's tube wall to make room for the Ensign to see the problem but it was a cramped space, the science tech would have to lean in close. B'elanna was suddenly self-conscious of how she smelled as the Ensign leaned across her. Ensign Ryder however, smelled like she was fresh from the shower. B'elanna's heartbeat began to quicken as the woman's elbow accidentally pressed up against her breast. The Ensign didn't even seem to notice; she was solely focused on the ruptured panel.

"I'm glad you called me," B'elanna blinked twice before registering the Ensign was talking to her. "The exterior plating is completely degraded and could've ruptured on impact."

"In other words, we almost gave the ship a new door, right?"

"Yeah. A big one." the Ensign replied laughing. Her laughter was music to B'elanna's ears. "Not to worry Lieutenant, we can fix this, but it's gonna take a few hours."

"I hate the idea of being in this tube for hours but let's do this. And you can call me B'elanna. You got a first name, Ensign?"

"Yeah, it's Alex." Alex held out her hand toward B'elanna to shake. Calloused hands met soft ones. They held each other's hand a little too long, and gazed into one another a little too deeply, but it was comfortable. A smile broke across Alex's face, and she began unzipping her blue Starfleet jacket, tossing it aside. The gray tank top showed off the officer's well-honed muscles. B'elanna made a mental note to get to the gym more as she shed her jacket too.

Working with Alex was a joy. They talked endlessly about nothing and everything as they worked. B'elanna did everything asked of her and learned some invaluable tips and tricks along the way.

At one point they had bumped elbows eliciting an apology from the Ensign. But B'elanna had laughed it off saying "it comes with the job." The smile she received after that reply had been worth it. The Lieutenant was a little sad that they were almost finished. Although the actual work was tiring and it was hot as hell in that tube, she didn't want to part company.

"I really enjoyed working with you today Ensign, any chance I can poach you away from cryogenics for engineering? I'd love to have a competent assistant for once."

"Get my hands dirty doing grunt work like this every day? Hmmm, I'm not so sure that appeals to me. Although I wouldn't mind working side by side with the attractive chief of engineering."

 _Is she flirting with me?_

B'elanna can't hide her smile at the welcomed yet inappropriate comment. "Have dinner with me?"

"Absolutely, Lieutenant."

Packing up their tools and maybe not so unintentionally bumping elbows several times later, the officers climbed out of the jeffery's tube.

"Hope I don't have to fix anything like that for a while."

"You're the Chief, just send a crewman in," Alex joked.

B'elanna let a laugh escape as she entered a few commands into a nearby console before leaving engineering in the hands of the night crew.

"Think I'm gonna catch a shower first. Meet you in the mess hall in half hour?" Alex asked.

"I think we've worked through half the night. The mess hall's closed, most likely. That took way longer than I expected. Why don't you shower then come by my quarters? I'll replicate us something nice."

"At least good company made it go by faster. Sounds good, B'elanna. I'll see you soon."

And with that, Alex was out the door leaving B'elanna with a ridiculous grin plastered on her face as she caught the subtle sway of the Ensign's beautiful ass.


	2. Chapter 2

B'elanna stepped into the sonic shower and let out a breath of relief as thousands of water drops glided across her sweat-ridden body. It felt good to wash the grime away but did absolutely nothing for the ache of her muscles. They screamed and constricted in discomfort, begging for a good rub down.

Thoughts of Ensign Ryder's hands pushing and kneading into the sore parts of her body suddenly came to mind. B'elanna was too tired to chase the thoughts away. She probably shouldn't have been thinking of her subordinate that way but couldn't help herself. She imagined the soft hands of the scientist touching and rubbing her back, travelling down and circling her hips. Gliding up to grope her breasts before sliding back down towar—

The lieutenant's eyes snapped open at the sound of the door chiming. Alex was already here! Panic swept through B'elanna as she shut off the sonic shower and wrapped a towel around her body while silently scolding herself for making that side trip on the way back to her quarters to take one last look at the power core's relay levels. She should have gone straight home to start dinner and shower as planned.

The door chimed again but there wasn't time to dress, and she didn't want Alex left waiting. "Come on in, Alex," B'elanna called as she frantically searched her mind for a valid excuse of being naked upon her arrival.

The Ensign entered with freshly washed hair and a new uniform. Dark hair pulled back into a newly neatened bun. She looked gorgeous.

A smile played at her lips as she checked out her superior officer. B'elanna could feel her cheeks flush with heat and knew she must had been redder than Neelix's scorch-alert chili.

"I uhhh—," B'elanna started.

Alex let out a laugh and stepped closer. "I can see that. But I honestly don't mind Lieutenant."

"Let's stick to first names when off duty, especially since I'm—," B'elanna finished with a gesture toward her attire.

Alex took yet another step closer, invading B'elanna's personal space. But if she was honest, it wasn't an invasion at all, but a welcome presence. Alex hovered just a few inches in front of B'elanna. She could feel her minty breath softly blow soft tufts of air against her bare cheek. She was so close; B'elanna desperately wanted to drop her towel then and there and go at her like a crazy animal, and if she stood there any longer there was a good chance that might happen. Their chemistry was incredible.

Suddenly, Alex placed soft hands on B'elanna's hips. Her eyes flickered between B'elanna's gaze and down to her lips. The half Klingon's heart began to race faster; she was sure Alex could hear it. Was this really about to happen?

Alex leaned in closer but never met her wanting lips. Instead, she kissed an alluring kiss against her cheek causing dark eyes to close and revel in the small pleasure it sent through her body. Those same eyes snapped open to Alex's as her stomach began gurgling at an embarrassingly loud pitch.

Alex let out a small laugh before moving close to her ear to whisper, "why don't you finish getting dressed? I can handle dinner."

Ten minutes later, B'elanna re-emerged from the bathroom in a fresh uniform and a new shy smile on her face. Alex had already set the table for the two of them.

"Smells good, Alex."

"Thanks. But it's nothing special. Especially for replicated soup."

B'elanna sat across from Alex and blew on the hot bowl of chicken noodle. It smelled amazing. It was exactly what she wanted after the day she had. How did Alex know? A comfortable silence lingered between them as they ate. She felt comfortable with Alex and wondered where this new relationship might lead. Then remembered it was already getting off to an odd start and she should say something.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I had to check on something on the way back and lost track of time. I'm sorry you had to see me in nothing but a towel."

Alex lowered her spoon and held eye contact with B'elanna. "Oh trust me. I didn't mind at all. It was a pleasant surprise. And I fully intended to get you out of that uniform. I just thought you'd want to go on a date first. But the order we do that in is entirely up to you."

B'elanna glanced away in shyness. It was out of character for her, but this woman made her blush profusely. With great courage and not daring to meet Alex's eyes, a rough, calloused hand slowly slid across the table slipping over Alex's soft one.

Alex intertwined their fingers and smiled that sexy smile of hers. B'elanna returned it in full as Alex turned her hand over and began to trace the lines there.

"Your muscles must be as sore as mine Lieutenant. We were in that cramped space for half the night. I don't know how you engineers stand it."

"Luckily as the commanding officer I can send crewman in to fix the minor stuff. But yes I am pretty sore and fully intend to soak in a hot bath when I wake up tomorrow after a hard sleep."

"Oh right, I forgot the senior officers get bathtubs in addition to sonic showers in their quarters."

B'elanna retook Alex's hand in hers, getting Alex to meet her eyes. "You can use my tub any time you like, Alex. You're more than welcome to it." She meant that more than the Ensign would know. "You know," B'elanna continued, as she rose to her feet and stepped closer to Alex, pulling her to her feet as well. "If you wanted to, you're probably as beat as I am. Why don't you sleep here tonight? Instead of walking back to your quarters. Us senior officers are also granted bigger beds too, you know." B'elanna adds a wink at the end, finally feeling confident in Alex's presence.

"I'd love to, Lieutenant."

B'elanna remembered asking her not to call her that, especially off duty. But it really did make it all the more exciting. It seemed Alex thought so too.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex wasted no time taking B'elanna's head in her hands and pulling her in for a bruising kiss. This was finally happening. Secretly the Ensign had, had a crush on the Maquis member since the day they had joined Voyager's Starfleet crew. But being stationed in different sections of the ship had given the two little time or reason for interaction.

Her heart had beat wildly the day Commander Chakotay had moved her shift to the engineering sector to assist the engineering chief with a special repair. And it couldn't have gone better.

One hand slid to the base of the Lieutenant's neck while the other quickly unzipped the yellow engineering jacket. With help, it was quickly discarded as anxious calloused hands began to unzip hers as well.

Alex went for those pert breasts that had been on her mind all evening, taunting and teasing the Ensign with their unmatched perfection. Quickly, she slipped desperate hands under the tank top and glided up a smooth muscular torso until she seized two perfect handfuls of soft flesh, kneading and groping B'elanna in the way she needed most. Her ministrations were rewarded with a breathy moan from the superior officer.

Heat pulled at Alex's core as her lovers breathing became more and more labored. Reluctantly, she halted her ministrations to finish disrobing B'elanna. Walking her backward toward the bed and pushing her down as she quickly slid off her partner's pants and panties together. B'elanna removed her already half off tank top and bra at the same time. Alex's pupils darkened further with desire as they fell on her drenched, glistening prize.

Alex took a moment to rake her eyes over B'elanna's impressive physique, slowly stripping away her own clothing as she did so. The half-Klingon was stunning to be sure; she had the body of a practiced warrior, slim and ripped. A low, almost predatorily growl escaped Alex's throat as she advanced.

B'elanna laid before her, breathing heavy, toned legs spread apart and beckoning, wanting and waiting for Alex to take her. The Ensign could already feel her own arousal pulling between her legs. She planned to fully sate her needs. But not before taking care of her superior officer first.

Once bare of clothing, Alex settled atop B'elanna. Bodies fitting like they were made for each other. Alex stared deeply into B'elanna as her hands began to caress and knead B'elanna in intimate places.

It felt different with B'elanna somehow, from all the other girls Alex had laid with before. Whatever was between them, Alex had a feeling (and desperately hoped) this was more than just physical need.

Pushing the thoughts away, Alex brought their lips together in a sensual kiss. The kiss quickly grew feverish, as did their appetites for each other. Mounds, stomachs, breasts and tongues danced together as B'elanna writhed in pleasure. Alex snaked a hand between them, circling the other woman's clit as she nibbled on her neck and ground down harder, working the woman into a heated frenzy.

It wasn't long before the Lieutenant was moaning louder, begging for more. And Alex was all too happy to oblige. Obediently, Alex slunk down to B'elanna's sex. Allowing her hot breath to linger over the throbbing clit before delving lower and circling her entrance with a determined tongue.

B'elanna bucked and tried to shift Alex where she wanted her most. But Alex made every effort to dodge the swollen nub, saving it for last. She licked all around the bean, giving it a couple of light licks to tease, eliciting another moan of desperate need. They were getting louder as she neared her orgasm. This brought a pleased smile to Alex's face; it was time to take her lover to new heights. With renewed determination, Alex circled B'elanna's soaked entrance and plunged two fingers inside, working into her a steady rhythm as she finally, took the swollen bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked relentlessly. A hand buried itself in dark hair, messing up her bun as B'elanna pushed her harder into her sex. Bucking and crying out as Alex brought her over the edge.

B'elanna let out a long breath as her peak ended and she rode the aftershocks out into Alex's mouth as her partner slowly worked her down. Once completely sated, she invited Alex to rejoin her at face level and pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting herself in the process.

"That was incredible," B'elanna whispered between gasps of air.

Through a series of movements, Alex's back crashed against the mattress before she could respond. B'elanna now straddling her with a look of mischief. "My turn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Both Kes and Seven are in this story.**

B'elanna turned over and reached out to embrace the body that no longer lay beside her. When her arm grasped at nothingness and fell back toward the mattress, she forced open heavy lids as an unpleasant sensation shot through her once she realized she was in bed alone.

Clutching the sheet to her chest, she sat up and peered around the vacant room. No Alex. Her clothes no longer laid strewn across the floor. She was definitely gone.

B'elanna face palmed and shook her head, silently scolding herself for sleeping with the crew member so easily (no matter how mind-blowing it was). The problem was B'elanna didn't want it to be a one-time thing. She wanted to do that with Alex again and again. She also wanted… more.

B'elanna felt an easiness around Alex she hadn't felt with anyone else before. She enjoyed the woman's company and had hoped to explore it. But perhaps Alex didn't feel the same way since she snuck out early before B'elanna woke.

Feeling stupid and used, B'elanna dropped the sheet covering and forced herself to a standing position before proceeding toward the bathroom. Her muscles were still sore from the previous day's event, and she was finally going to soak in that hot bath she promised herself.

She let out a relieved sigh as she turned the bath faucet and the steam greeted her skin with its gentle warmth and wrapped her in a blanket of comfort. She was just about to dip one foot in when she heard a muffled voice. She froze, listening harder for the sound. It sounded electronic.

She strode back into the living section of her quarters and heard it again. It was her comm badge. The sound was muffled because it was tangled in the heap of jacket on the floor. Quickly grabbing the garment, she found the badge and answered. "Lieutenant Torres, here."

 _Calling all senior personnel for an unscheduled staff meeting._

"Now, Captain?"

 _Now Lieutenant, we'll begin as soon as you get here._

B'elanna closed her eyes and let out a frustrated breath. _So much for a relaxing bath this morning_. Quickly, B'elanna headed back to the bathroom to turn off the faucet and drain the tub before getting dressed.

She wasn't in a cheery mood when leaving her quarters but still nodded her hello's as she passed various members of the crew while avoiding eye contact. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she waited for the turbo-lift. What could be so damn important that they had to have a meeting at 0800 hours in the morning? When the doors finally opened, B'elanna stepped back in surprise. Standing in the turbo lift was the one and only, Ensign Alex Ryder.

"Morning." Alex greeted cheerfully. "Come on; we're gonna be late." She said, grabbing B'elanna by the hand and pulling her into the lift. "Deck one. How'd you sleep?"

Was she seriously going to act like nothing happened between them and that she didn't sneak out this morning without saying goodbye? "Fine." B'elanna's tone was cold.

Alex's brows furrowed but before she could respond the doors flew open. B'elanna hurried toward the briefing room, she stopped suddenly when she noticed Alex was closely in tow. "What are you doing?"

"Uhhh, coming to the briefing with you. Did no one tell you? I'm the reason you're having this meeting right now. We should hurry, I'll catch you up inside."

B'elanna and Alex were the last two to arrive. The chatter died down as they took their seats. The Captain started the meeting, "Thank you for coming on short notice officers, sorry if I woke any of you but Ensign Ryder here has pitched me an idea that I think needs careful consideration and deserves to be heard. If we are to go through with it then a decision needs to be made sooner rather than later and I'll be honest, I am on the fence about it. So prepare yourself Ensign for full argument from me."

"Look forward to it, Captain," Alex replied with a half smile. She seemed nervous. B'elanna fought the urge to rush immediately to her side and envelop her in a hug. _What is wrong with me?_

"You have the floor, Ensign. Please proceed." Captain Janeway gestured for Alex to begin.

Alex took a deep breath before standing and touching a few buttons on the viewing screen on the wall behind her.

"Alright, I call this, Project Bionic Android."

"An android!?" Lieutenant Paris interrupted, both eyebrows raised high.

"Yes, please hear me out, Tom." Alex pleaded holding a hand up in surrender. Tom motioned for her to continue but the look of skepticism never left his face.

"The project would be a long one, difficult to be sure. But the benefits would be without measure. We can put Voyager ahead in all matters of function. Safety, security, system analysis, outside ship repairs, no longer would we have to wait for an M-class planet to gather resources if demon class is all that's nearby we can send the android, heck we can even program it to be the ships new counselor. There's no end to the possibilities."

"I must point out," Lieutenant Commander Tuvok began, "that the design alone of creating a machine this complex, could take years just to outline."

"I'm aware of that, Tuvok. Luckily I've already put in three years of thought. I began this design back in the Academy and have continued my research since then." Alex began passing out data pads around the table. B'elanna managed to hold her gaze a split second before she continued. "The structure is set. The data is sound. Now I just need a small team to help me construct it."

"The team you'll require for this… you'll need the best minds and the most talented among our ranks. I'm not sure I can pull them away," came Janeway's commanding voice, "I'd be losing essential crew members for the next several months. I'm not sure I'm prepared to let one of Voyager's finest science engineers out of her duties either to pursue a year-long project that may or may not reveal results.

"Then give me a team you can spare. I'll delegate and teach as I go. Give me the crew members I need on a bi-weekly basis, rotate the shifts in my favor. If that isn't doable, I can set up a volunteer roster."

Commander Chakotay held up a hand halting Alex's explanations, "Building an Android to the measures you're referring to, poses a high risk. Voyager isn't equipped to deal with a threat like this if anything goes wrong."

"I will take every precaution, Commander. I can install a failsafe if it gives you peace of mind. This android would make an invaluable addition to Voyager's crew."

"Captain, I can do this." Alex pleaded, turning toward the Captain.

"That I have no doubts, Ensign. But what you're talking about requires manpower, energy, mass amounts of alloy compounds, valuable resources. The Captain put a hand to her forehead in concentration as if considering Ensign Ryder's request.

B'elanna's heart broke a little at the slow sifting defeat that fell over Ryder's face. This wasn't looking good for her.

"Anyone else have anything they'd like to add?" Janeway asked, looking around the table.

"I'd be willing to volunteer, Captain." B'elanna blurted, startling herself. "I can help whenever engineering's slow or a few hours after my shift every night. The content on this," B'elanna held up the datapad, " _is_ sound. It's very doable. But it will take time, and I don't advise rushing it."

Alex shot B'elanna a small smile of thanks, but B'elanna didn't return it. She was still upset with the woman for bailing on her that morning after spending an amazing night together.

"I agree with Lieutenant Torres; the project is possible. I have a few suggestions for some of the internal microcontrollers otherwise this data looks feasible." Seven of Nine didn't look up from the datapad, her tone stayed monotone.

"High praise, coming from Seven," laughed Tom.

"I'd volunteer a few hours a week," Ensign Kim added, smiling a little too hard and nodding at Alex. B'elanna looked at him twice, narrowing her eyes, was he flirting? _Better not be, Harry!_

There were other nods and offers of volunteering with anything Alex would need, including Neelix and Kes offering to stop by with late dinner's and to keep Alex in the loop of the ship's latest gossip causing everyone but Tuvok and Seven to smile.

The Captain held her hands up in defeat. "Alright Ensign, you've sold me, and it seems you have the support of the senior staff. And I will admit I am quite impressed with the schematics. It looks like this may work. You're relieved of your regular duties until further notice. If this is happening, I want you on it around the clock. I'll assemble your task force, but you'll remain in Tuvok's security force in the event of an emergency. Tuvok, move her from Beta Squad to the Delta Reserves."

The Vulcan gave an obedient nod.

"With all due respect captain, I had a team in mind for the project."

"I'm sure you do. I also have a sneaking suspicion the crew members you want are essential personnel to getting this ship home. This is going to be a long project. I understand you want the best and finest minds, but you're going to have to work with the resources available. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain. And thank you."

"Alright, your project commences as soon as a cargo bay is cleared for you, Ensign. Crewman will be sent immediately. Dismissed."

Everyone stood to leave, Alex caught B'elanna's arm and urged her to linger behind. Once they were alone, Alex crossed her arms. "What's with you? You've been cold to me since the turbo lift. Did I do something wrong?"

Was she serious? Yes, she did something wrong! She snuck out after fucking B'elanna until she saw stars! (The kind in her mind not the kind in space). "Look, I backed your project, I said I'd volunteer, what more do you want from me?" she snapped.

"B'elanna, whoa. Where is this anger coming from? Didn't we have a good time last night?"

"Apparently not that good since you snuck out early this morning."

Alex tilted her head, brows first furrowing into confusion then realization. She smiled, uncrossing her arms and gliding them up B'elanna's who didn't push her away. _Why is she smiling?_ "Is that what this is about? You thought I snuck out and last night was just a one-night stand?"

"Well, wasn't it?" B'elanna asked angrily.

"No, not at all B'elanna, at least I hope it wasn't. Look, I didn't wake you this morning because well… I didn't want to wake you. I'm one of four scientists on this ship tasked with recalibrating the life support systems. Only four of us can do it properly, so we alternate weeks. One week every month I wake up at 0400 hours to do that. I had no intention of making you feel used or cast aside or anything; I just didn't think you'd appreciate being woken up that early. Especially after the long hours you put in yesterday."

B'elanna let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at her feet as she crossed her arms. She felt awful, of course Alex had a shift. The scientists on the ship worked the weirdest hours. "I— I'm sorry, Alex."

"Shhh, it's okay. Really. I'm just glad we got that sorted. I don't want you mad at me."

A warm hand cupped B'elanna's jaw; Alex waited until their eyes met before pulling their lips together. The kiss had lasted a long alluring moment before Alex pulled away. Subtly she shifted closer, pressing their hips together and unlacing B'elanna's arms while backing her into the table. Alex kissed up her neck until she reached B'elanna's ear to whisper, "As much as I'd love to take you on this table right now, I don't want to risk losing my status on the project by someone walking in on a compromising moment."

A laugh escaped the Lieutenant as she rested her hands on Alex's hips. "Well, you know, we're both free the rest of the day, and I never _did_ get around to taking that bath if you wanted to join me…"

"I'd love to!"


	5. Chapter 5

Torres and Ryder made their way back to the Lieutenant's quarters in record time. As soon as the doors slid shut B'elanna was all over her guest, taking Alex by the hand and dragging her toward the bathroom, spinning her around and backing her against the bathroom counter.

The engineer's hands fumbled with Ryder's zipper, but she managed to calm herself long enough to glide it down and discard the Federation jacket successfully. Alex did the same for B'elanna minus the fumbling, the other woman definitely held an air of poise when it came to stripping her superior.

Lips crashed together as eager hands explored, B'elanna pulled away gently just long enough to lift her tank over her head. Alex expertly unfastened her partner's bra with just a snap of her fingers, colliding her hot mouth over the taut nub, sucking passionately.

Heat pulled at B'elanna's core; her breaths quickened as the Ensign slipped nimble fingers over the hem of her pants and was about to begin pressing firm circles over her—

 _Janeway to Torres._

Both women froze. The Lieutenant visibly deflated as realization set in; with an exaggerated breath, she extricated herself from Alex and fumbled around the heap of clothes surrounding their feet for her comm badge.

"Torres here, Captain."

 _Lieutenant, we're reading an upsurge in the compilation-matrix panel in Jefferies tube eighty-three. I need you to take care of it right away._

B'elanna closed her eyes in frustration. This was not happening right now! "On my way, Captain. Torres out."

B'elanna turned back to Alex with an apologetic look. "I'm really sorr—"

Alex held a hand up waving off B'elanna's apology. "It's okay, really. Duty calls."

B'elanna smiled sadly and pressed her lips to the empathetic woman once more before grabbing her clothes off the floor and quickly dressing.

"Need a hand? I have nothing to do until the cargo bay's cleared and…" Alex placed her hands on B'elanna's waist and pulled their hips together, "I _am_ a pretty damn fine science engineer if I do say so myself."

B'elanna laughed, "well aren't you cocky?"

"Hey! It helps to have a self-assured scientist at your side. _Trust me;_ you want someone that's confident in what they're doing when handling a Plasmodium matrix."

"Fine you can come—" B'elanna squeezed her eyes tight together, immediately regretting the words just as they left her mouth. When she opened them again and turned toward Alex, her companion was trying and failing to suppress a huge grin. "Not a word, Ensign. Let's go."

The Jefferies tube was hot as ever. It took the women a good twenty minutes to climb and crawl their way to the faulty panel that was in need of repair.

"Seems like just yesterday we were here bumping our sexy elbows together and getting to know one another after just meeting."

B'elanna pulled her body up into a sitting position and reached for the panel as she turned toward Alex and slid it behind them both out of the way. "We _were_ here yesterday bumping sexy elbows."

A sly smile played at the Ensign's lips. "Maybe when we're done, we could bump something a little sexier."

B'elanna swore she could hear the wink that accompanied that sentence but didn't turn around to look at her flirtatious companion. "We are not having sex in a Jefferies tube; it's gotta be ninety degrees in here! Pass me the hyper spanner please," she asked with an outstretched hand. When it didn't come, she did turn around to face Alex who had a serious look of concentration on her face as she held her tricorder near the faulty matrix.

"What is it?"

"Something's not right; I'm reading an external combustion."

"External? Not internal? That doesn't make any sense. It's a system failure, how could it be damaged outside the generative-shielding?"

"It couldn't be; B'elanna, this looks like an inside job. It's showing signs of an abnormal increase in energy output and not from the overload. Phaser fire maybe?"

"The ship's sensors would've automatically detected weapon discharge."

"Then they got creative with something else, any number of engineering tools could be used to manipulate enough kilojoules to destroy a matrix with the right know-how; I just don't understand why. Where does this power relay lead?" Alex asked motioning from the matrix's power source down the length of the Jefferies tube.

"Navigation sector."

"Navigation? B'elanna if this was intentional whoever did this could be feeding the bridge false readings as we speak, we could be headed anywhere!"

B'elanna's eyes widened in understanding. Immediately she tapped her comm badge, "Lieutenant Torres to Tuvok."

 _Go ahead, Lieutenant._

"I'm in Jefferies tube eighty-three, there's evidence of sabotage to the navigation array. Recommendation is to come to an all stop and recheck the geo-censors and proceed manually. Possibility of an intruder otherwise we have a trader on board."

 _Understood Lieutenant, inform me upon completion of repairs. Standby for red alert._

"Will do, Torres out." B'elanna picked up her fusing tool again and shifted further into the panel to begin welding. "Well, whoever's behind this has Tuvok on their trail now. It's out of our hands."

Alex was already deep in concentration as she intricately soldered the circuit board back together. B'elanna suddenly found herself grateful to have brought the scientist with her, B'elanna was an engineer; the delicate work wasn't her forte.

"We make quite the pair."

Alex looked up as if she had forgotten about B'elanna being there. "Hmmm?"

"I'm not so handy working with microboards, it's such a delicate process." Alex didn't look up from her careful movements, she was completely enthralled in the work, B'elanna had to admire the woman's work ethic. "It isn't that I can't fix a micro-board, I just don't have the patience for it."

Alex smirked just then.

"What?" B'elanna asked raising an eyebrow and picking up a claxoimager to reseal the panel.

"Nothing, you're right, the work definetly requires tact."

"Whay did you laugh?"

"Cause this isn't a micro-board, it's a circuit shield."

B'elanna felt her face flush red; her eyes shot to the device in Alex's hand. How could she be so stupid? Of course, she knew the difference between the two. _What Alex must think of me. She chose me as the top engineer for Project Bionic Android. What if she had second thoughts now?_

As if hearing her name, Alex glanced back at B'elanna, placing the still damaged device carefully on the floor in the small space.

"Relax B'elanna; it's an easy mistake I don't think any less of you. Besides, I know you're distracted when I'm around, not to mention you probably have as much pent-up sexual energy as I do. You're bound to be a little scatterbrained"

If B'elanna could've turned redder, she would have. Alex smiled and snaked a hand behind B'elanna's neck, pulling her in for an alluring kiss.

"I promise to take care of you as soon as we're done here, alright?"

B'elanna couldn't form words; she felt intoxicated and dizzy whenever Alex touched her, all she could do was nod. When the Ensign pulled away, it did not help how she shimmied out of her jacket and winked at B'elanna when Alex caught her staring. The Lieutenant took a deep breath and resumed repairs.

An hour or so later, the welds finally finished, B'elanna collapsed onto her back, relieved the work was finished and tapped her comm badge.

"Torres to Tuvok, navigation is up and running."

 _Thank you, Lieutenant. You are relieved for the night. Tuvok out._

B'elanna shut her eyes and wished desperately for a cold bottle of water. As if reading her thoughts, Alex crawled over top her with one, first taking a long swig for herself before handing it off to B'elanna. Ryder leaned down and began nuzzling into B'elanna's neck; it felt great, but it was too hot for that in the Jefferies tube.

Rough hands cupped Ryder's face and pulled her in for a hungry kiss; B'elanna didn't plan for the tongue wrestle or clashing of teeth, but that's what happened. She involuntarily bucked into Alex who ground down harder, applying the perfect pressure. Reluctantly, B'elanna pulled out of the kiss and rested her hands on Alex's hips.

"It's too hot in here, come back to my quarters."

"Is that an order, Lieutenant?" Alex said playfully, as she grasped B'elanna by the wrists and guided them up over her head, pinning them in place.

"That's right, get a move on, Ensign." B'elanna quipped, playing along.

"And if I defy you? Will I get punished?" Alex released her wrists and stripped off her tank and bra, lowering a supple breast to B'elanna's mouth. _Are we really doing this? Here?_ The Lieutenant couldn't help but think of the million protocols they'd be violating by having sex in a Jefferies tube, but when a woman as beautiful as the one straddling and shoving her sexy heaving jugs into her mouth, was there really any way to back out?

B'elanna surged forward, latching onto the nipple, sucking and flicking at it with her wanting mouth until it pebbled, then she did the same to the other. Alex's breathing grew labored, and she began grinding harder against B'elanna.

"Ahhh, take off my pants B'e, then yours."

B'elanna hesitated, they really, _really_ shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so fucking good. Obediently, B'elanna hooked her thumbs over Alex's hem and slid her pants partway down along with her underwear, then did the same to herself. She could feel Alex's desire dripping and mixing with her own. Then, Alex began to thrust her hips against B'elanna erratically, her moans increasing with her speed.

B'elanna's hands flew to her lover's thrusting hips, trying to hold her in place while the woman rode herself into oblivion. Alex crashed their lips together as she reached her peak, the Lieutenant swallowed her every moan, each one sending a new wave of arousal throughout her body. Perspiration broke across their foreheads; B'elanna's needs grew by the second.

After Alex finished riding out her aftershocks, she slipped her pants back up and kissed B'elanna again with fervor before sliding down the Lieutenant and discarding the remainder of clothing before settling between her legs. B'elanna arched and closed her eyes, ready and waiting to feel that slick tongue grace her heat as wildly as it did the previous night. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked between her legs to see a grinning Alex.

B'elanna bucked toward her mouth, growing impatient.

"Hold yourself open for me, B'e." Again, B'elanna did as she was told and slithered two rough fingers between her folds and held herself open, completely exposed to Alex, showing her ultimate trust.

A long guttural moan escaped the Lieutenant as she was rewarded for her obedience. Alex's mouth was wet and warm, determined and talented. She took her time exploring the crevices, although this wasn't the time to go slow, B'elanna couldn't bring herself to complain. It just felt too damn good.

As B'elanna rose closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, her body began to weave and wave a rhythm into her lover's gifted mouth, one hand slid into silky dark hair and pushed on the back of Alex's head firmly.

Seconds later she came with a scream, echoing throughout the Jefferies tube.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex peered through strained eyes as she continued entering calculations into the computer console. It had been seven days since she had been granted permission to go forth with Project Android. Three years she had been pouring her energy and careful thought into this. She was determined to get this right. To make a scientific breakthrough. Not just for the love of science but for her love of Voyager… and for B'elanna.

She blinked her tired eyes as she missed the half-Klingon's warm arms around her middle. They hadn't been together since their encounter in the Jefferies tube last week. They saw each other in passing and had a few meals together in the mess hall but that was it. Engineering had been pushed to the max in repairs for the last week so B'elanna had no time to volunteer, and Alex had been busy setting up Project Android.

Alex made a mental note to make sure she spent time with B'elanna during this project, she also needed to be sure the engineering chief understood the importance of her focus. Their relationship was still new; she didn't want to mess it up so early by simply "checking out".

Alex thought about calling the Lieutenant via comm but noticed the time and decided against it. _She's probably asleep._ The senior officer would undoubtedly be exhausted. The repairs would surely go on for the next week as well. The Krogan attack had been a rough one.

Alex blinked her tired eyes and surveyed her new lab. It was empty this time of night, she had set the lights to minimum. It added to the ambience, in various glass cases around the lab bubbled artificial organs for the android, a soft glow emanating from the tanks.

The organs were being grown in derma-threptic chambers in a bio-liquid. They were in the infancy stage at the moment so were no larger than one of Neelix's miniscule lungo beans which were only about an inch in length. Everything had come together nicely, including the task force Janeway assigned her. Alex was still in disbelief the Captain signed Seven of Nine on full time. With her knowledge and skill, the project would advance more quickly and of course, more _efficiently_.

Alex turned back to the console to continue entering calculation data into the program that would be the android's mind. Creating the matrix and giving the ability for free thought and to learn was an arduous task.

Alex looked up from her console at the sound of the lab doors hissing open. In walked B'elanna, causing a wide grin to pull at the scientist's lips. She looked as exhausted as Alex felt. But that didn't stop the wave of arousal that swept over Alex just at the sight of her.

"Hey! What are you doing here, gorgeous?" Alex asked excitedly as she stood and greeted the worn out crewmember, pulling her into a tight hug. "What a pleasant surprise."

B'elanna wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her back, placing a chaste kiss to her neck. They weren't often intimate while in uniform but they were both exhausted, had barely seen each other the last several days and besides, no one was around.

"I missed you. I was hoping you'd want to stay in my quarters tonight, I miss falling asleep next to you."

"Sorry, B'e, I have to finish calibrating this data module first."

"B'elanna released her hold on Alex and crossed her arms. Her expression gave nothing away in how she was feeling. "What if I helped you? Then will you come to bed?"

"B'elanna, you should really get some sleep. I know you have to get up early."

Disappointment fell across the Lieutenant's face. Alex immediately took B'elanna in her arms and pulled her close. "Hey," she began, hooking a finger under B'elanna's jaw and forcing her to meet Alex's gaze. "I really am sorry. Tell you what, why don't you get some sleep and we'll have breakfast together?" That brought a smile to B'elanna's tired features.

"Alright, guess I'll see you in a few hours then," B'elanna said before turning to leave. Her departure was halted as Alex grasped her hand and pulled her back in for a fervent kiss. A rough hand cradled the back of Alex's neck, pulling her closer as needy lips kissed her back just as hungrily.

"Goodnight," B'elanna whispered.

"Night B'e."

OoOoO

 _Good Morning, Lieutenant. Ensign Ryder here, requesting your presence for breakfast._

A smile immediately lit up the lieutenant's face. She was half-hoping Ryder would be in bed when she woke up and wanted to ask why she wasn't but had no idea where the Ensign was at that moment or who might be listening. Nor did she really care anymore. All that mattered was Alex wanted to see her.

"I'd love to have breakfast with you. Why don't you come by my quarters, Ensign?"

 _I'll be there in a few minutes, Ryder out._

B'elanna almost wanted to hop up and down with giddiness but decided against it. Hurriedly, she picked up the rest of her clothes on the floor and threw them in a hamper. Before she was able to dress, the door chimed. Once again, Alex had arrived while she was still naked. She made a mad dash to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, calling "Come in," while still wrapping it around herself.

Alex strode in grinning wildly at B'elanna's choice in apparel. "Did I catch you in the shower again?"

"No, I was just about to get dressed."

Alex stepped closer, wrapping her arms around B'elanna's waist. "I rather like what you're wearing now. Muscles still sore? I give a pretty good massage." B'elanna's thoughts immediately raced back to the first night they had spent together, she remembered Alex's busy hands rubbing and kneading her body in the best way.

Her face must had reflected what she was thinking because Alex had broken out in laughter. "Recalling something you liked, Lieutenant?"

B'elanna was blushing profusely once more, she had to be careful if she didn't want this becoming a regular thing. Unexpectedly, Alex leaned in and pressed soft lips against B'elanna's. When Alex went to pull away, B'elanna's hands flew up to hold her head in place, the towel fell and pooled around their feet. She didn't want the kiss to end, she had missed Alex so much over the last week.

But the kiss did end, with a succulent _pop_ as they withdrew. She wanted to urge Alex over to the bed, strip her down and suck her until she saw stars, but judging by the dark circles of her eyes and paleness of her cheeks, the scientist needed food and rest. Her well-being was more important to B'elanna at the moment than a passionate throw down.

"Have a seat, I'll make breakfast."

Alex took a seat as B'elanna dressed, then replicated two plates of banana pancakes. "My nana use to make me these back home, it's my favorite breakfast."

Alex smiled and took a large bite of the circular cakes. "Mmmmm, they're delicious, B'e."

They continued to eat in comfortable silence until B'elanna broke it, "You know, I was worried I wasn't going to see you again when I woke up this morning. I know you're in the beginning stages of the project but I just want to make sure you aren't going to form a habit of overworking yourself. You're already sleep deprived and judging by how quickly you wolfed down breakfast I suspect food deprived."

Alex smiled and stood from her seat abruptly, closing the space between them and sitting in B'elanna's lap before pressing their lips together. B'elanna's arms wrapped around Alex's waist automatically, she was dizzy by the time Alex finally pulled away from her lips.

"I appreciate how much you care about me. And you're right, I need to pay more attention. You know how easy it is to get lost in a project."

B'elanna kissed her again, "Don't worry, I understand completely. I'm due in engineering soon, feel free to sleep here, okay?"

Alex cocked her head just then, a curious expression on her face.

"What?" B'elanna asked.

"I just… thank you. I just wasn't expecting that I guess."

"Alex I— I want you around as often as you'll allow me to have you."

"You have me, B'elanna. Anytime, I mean that. I don't know how you feel about it but I'd be okay with you calling me your girlfriend… you know, if you wanted." Alex shied away as a huge grin sprang to the Lieutenant's face.

"Actually, that's exactly what I want, Alex. I just didn't know how to bring it up."

They made out for a long moment after that, a sensual kiss turned frenzied leading to B'elanna pushing Alex onto the table but before she could slip a hand under any fabric Alex caught her hand, halting any further action.

"Trust me baby, I want this, I do, but you're late for your shift."

B'elanna's eyes widened. "Damn it!" She kissed Alex one final time before turning to leave, "Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"If I'm not just come find me in the lab. Later babe."

B'elanna grinned at the new nickname, "Bye Alex, see you tonight."

OoOoO

Several hours later, B'elanna was greeted with silence when arriving back at her quarters. She dragged her tired feet over to the bed and sat down. The blankets were strewn across the bed, she smiled, knowing Alex had slept there just hours earlier.

The Lieutenant was exhausted again, just as she had been every night that week. Repairs hadn't been a smooth process, as soon as they got one system back online another faulted. It was like a very irritating domino effect and the chief was ready for it to be over.

She wished she had Alex and her best assisting engineer Leena Liner to help her, but Leena had been poached for the android project and Alex was in charge of running it, neither had time to spare.

B'elanna rubbed her palm over the wrinkled sheets and dips in the bed, missing her partner. She thought about turning in but decided to make a quick visit to the lab first, maybe she could persuade Alex to come back with her.

Alex's eyes lit up as B'elanna entered the well air-conditioned lab. The atmosphere for growing artificial robotic organs was a very tedious process, the room was kept at the cool temperature at all times.

Alex hopped off her stool and rushed over to B'elanna, wrapping her in a tight hug. B'elanna pulled away as quickly as the hug came. They weren't alone, Leena and Seven were working at the counter where Alex had previously been.

"Sorry," Alex whispered, "I just really missed you."

"No, it's fine. I missed you too it's just we shouldn't when on duty." B'elanna glanced back toward Seven and Leena and shook her head, "I still can't believe you managed to poach my best programming engineer."

Glee covered Alex's face as she looked over to her team. Leena Liner was a formal Maquis member, she and B'elanna had worked closely together, the girl was incredible. She was as mechanically inclined as anyone could be and had a true gift for writing code. Losing her must had been a painful blow to engineering.

B'elanna fixed Alex with an unimpressed look. She was happy for Alex, but that didn't make it any less sucky. Alex went to pull B'elanna back into an embrace but then immediately stepped back, remembering they weren't alone.

Alex looked down at her feet then glanced over her shoulder before meeting B'elanna's gaze again. She looked like she wanted to say something but was hesitant.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I just… wanted to know…" but she didn't finish her sentence.

"You want to talk outside?" B'elanna asked.

With a quick nod, they both made their way outside the lab, luckily the corridor was empty.

"I was just wondering if you wanted people to know about us, or if you wanted to keep our relationship a secret."

B'elanna smiled then checked to make sure they were alone before cradling Alex's face, "I absolutely don't want to keep you a secret, Alex. If you want to tell people, it's perfectly fine with me."

Alex pressed their lips together just then, "and what if I wanted to dance with you? Somewhere public."

That elicited a laugh from the half-Klingon, "I'm not much of a dancer, and where would you want to? Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Kes' Birthday is tomorrow, Neelix planned a surprise party. I was hoping you'd want to go together."

B'elanna squeezed her eyes tight and clenched her jaw, "I completely forgot about that. What do you think we should get her?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "we? I like that."

B'elanna wrapped her arms around the sexy scientist and pressed their foreheads together, "So do I. Alex, I want to take our relationship to the next level. I know we haven't been together long and I know this is really fast, maybe we could just try it for a week to start but…"

"What is it B'e?"

"I want you to move in with me."

"We've only been together a week, B'elanna."

"I know, the offers there okay? I just want you to know how I'm feeling. I miss you everyday and it seems like we never get to see each other. I find myself looking for you at meal times, I miss having you in my bed, I think about you constantly at work. I thought maybe we could at least get a little more time together if we lived together, even if it's just for a week."

Soft lips pressed against B'elanna's again before whispering against her lips, "Then I guess you have a new roommate, Lieutenant."


	7. Chapter 7

B'elanna rubbed the aching muscles in her neck as she recalibrated the computer matrix's dilithium capacitors for the third time that day. The matrix was located in a standalone room aside engineering. It wasn't a system to need regular maintenance. It was designed to take a beating with its own backup power supply as a failsafe. The fact it displayed fault at all was baffling.

She shook her head and let out an irritated breath as the interface blinked off a fourth time. She just didn't understand what was going on with Voyager lately. Every section of the ship had been experiencing annoying glitches like these for the past few weeks.

She didn't have time for this; she desperately wanted to go home as her shift had ended over an hour ago. Alex had moved in that morning, and the Lieutenant was anxious to celebrate. They had technically been living together for close to thirteen hours, and B'elanna _still_ had yet to spend any time with her new girlfriend. It made her all the more grateful Alex had agreed to the living arrangement. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of crawling into the gorgeous scientist's arms that night. Alex had mentioned having the night off.

Tossing the aligning tool aside, B'elanna pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her arms in defeat. Captain Janeway had eased off breathing down her neck; she understood whatever was going on with Voyager was out of the lieutenant's control, but that didn't help ease the pressure. B'elanna jerked her head up as the doors hissed open.

"There you are. I was under the impression you wanted to live _together_. Did I scare you away already, B'e?"

B'elanna laughed harder than she had in a while. She couldn't be more grateful for Alex to arrive when she did. The ensign knelt beside her and checked to be sure they were alone before pressing a soft, quick kiss to B'elanna's lips.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," B'elanna whispered.

Alex cocked her head and surveyed the faulty matrix beside the lieutenant. "Want a hand?"

Relief flooded B'elanna. She hated to ask but if anyone could figure out what was going on it was her lover. "I hate to ask, but yes, I'd love it if you'd take a look."

Alex smiled and made herself comfortable on the floor in front of the panel. B'elanna handed her a tricorder so the ensign could get familiar with the levels. Why the woman remained an ensign was beyond B'elanna. Alex should've had no troubles rising through the ranks. Even on the small vessel of Voyager. Alex deserved much more for competency alone.

"Can I ask you something?" B'elanna asked as Alex disengaged the safety constrictors and began rewiring manually.

" _You,_ are allowed to ask me anything, anytime, for whatever reason." Alex spared a quick wink causing B'elanna to blush.

"Why are you still an ensign? You have the knowledge and skills to be so much more. If you like, I could talk to the capt—"

Alex held up the hand still holding the alignment injector, halting B'elanna from speaking further. "I- I like where I am. Captain Janeway has actually already asked to promote me several months ago. I turned her down."

B'elanna was shocked. She had never heard of anyone turning down a promotion before, especially a Starfleet crewmember. "Can I ask why?"

An almost pained expression passed Alex's features, she let out a sigh before returning to her work and answering B'elanna without meeting her gaze. "I'm not a leader, B'e. I like my place; I like being a part of a team… not leading."

Alex wasn't saying everything. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. B'elanna had a feeling something bad happened in her past to make her this way. She decided to let it go for now and scooted behind her lover, rubbing her back and watching over her shoulder as she worked. The woman was a genius when it came to approaching problems from a new angle. Alex was rewiring systems in a way B'elanna would never have considered to try.

"Alright, that should do it, want to do the honors?"

B'elanna smiled and kissed the raven-haired woman as she stood and crossed the room to initiate a hard isolated restart to the matrix via another console. The core immediately hummed to life, all the appropriate beeps and chimes pervaded the air eliciting a huge grin from the lieutenant.

"You're amazing," B'elanna complimented as she reached a hand out to help Alex to her feet.

"Thanks. I may have rerouted power from odd parts of the ship so… you maaaay have some complaints. But I have a good reason I promise."

B'elanna furrowed her brows but still laughed, "Okay, who should I be expecting? And why source away from the regular places? I've been having problems all day keeping this thing on."

"Precisely. It's been like this all over the ship recently, correct?" B'elanna nodded. "Well, remember the repair we made in the Jefferies tube last week? If it _was_ sabotage, then it would make sense for these systems to be subdued by the same crewmember. A crewmember that knows how Voyager works and can anticipate repair methods."

Alex continued when B'elanna squinted her eyes, still lost. "Let me put it this way, if I were the one to sabotage this dilithium matrix, I would send a virus to every section I know an experienced engineer like yourself would try to reroute power from. Personally, I would place a sensor echo in every sector to give you one hell of a day and cause confusion throughout the ship."

B'elanna crossed her arms and let out a breath of astonishment. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's ingenious. I think you should tell all this to Tuvok."

Alex nodded, "Alright. I'll be sure to send him a full report in the morning. Can we go now? We're running pretty late."

"Late for what?" What had she forgotten? As panic began to race through B'elanna, she calmed again as Alex rested a palm on her shoulder and urged her out the room, through engineering and down the corridor toward the turbolift.

"It's Kes' surprise birthday party. Although we probably missed the actual surprise part by now."

"I completely forgot. Damn, I didn't get her anything."

"Yes, you did. Relax, I already gave Kes' present from us to Neelix this morning in case one or both of us got called away. He said he couldn't wait to see what Voyager's top scientist and engineer would gift someone. He also sends his congratulations on our newfound relationship by the way."

B'elanna smiled, "Deck six.". As soon as the turbolift doors shut, she kissed her brilliant girlfriend hard. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to attract the attentions of someone as amazing as Alex.

"Soooo," B'elanna whispered pulling away just before the lift's doors slid open. "What _would_ Voyager's top scientist and engineer gift someone?"

Alex chuckled as they made their way down the corridor toward holodeck two where the party was being held. "An overclocked plasma coil of course. Injected with slightly overcharged dilithium gel to increase the capacitance of the relays in Kes' replicator. It'll complete its accuracy and nominal flow by twenty percent."

B'elanna stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and brows shooting to new heights. It was official; she was sleeping with a mastermind. "Alex that's... extremely clever. Not to mention incredibly thoughtful. Should I be nervous in how you aquired the parts? Please tell me you didn't steal a gel pack from engineering."

Alex laughed and placed a quick kiss to B'elanna's cheek. "Of course not," a mixture of playfulness and guilt laced the raven haired woman's features. "But you may find we're missing three weeks of replicator rations. We should go to the party now."

Before B'elanna could respond, she was being dragged inside by the hand. She wanted to pout just at the thought of having to eat Neelix's food for three weeks straight. Oh, she would be having words with Alex when they got home that night!

B'elanna calmed considerably at the thought of Alex returning _home_ with her. Between that and the party and spending replicator rations without permission, it was all very domestic.

Music greeted them when they stepped into the saloon themed party. One of Paris' recreational programs no doubt. Chatter pervaded the air as happy crewmembers stood around talking animatedly. Some were even dancing at the far end of the room while another group played a game Tom had called _pool_.

"B'elanna! Ensign Ryder! I'm so glad you could make it! And thank you for the present. The captain explained to me what it was and just so you're forewarned, she may be requesting you make one for her as well."

Alex and B'elanna both laughed as they each took their turn hugging Kes. It was only then B'elanna noticed everyone referred to Alex as Ensign Ryder. It seemed only the half-Klingon got the privilege of using her first name. She'd have to ask her about that later.

"Welcome ladies! So happy to see you!" came the cheerful Talaxian's voice. "I was sure to save each of you a slice of jibalian fudge birthday cake!"

"Thank you, Neelix." Alex laughed.

Together, the two officers followed Neelix to where a giant, half eaten purple frosted birthday cake laid atop a counter. After they each had attained a slice and Alex grabbed a flask of water for them to share, they made their way to a secluded table in the corner of the room to eat their cake alone and watch the festivities from the sidelines.

Alex sat wonderfully close, their elbows occasionally bumping when one of them took a bite of the sugary treat. Their hips pressed together and halfway through her dessert B'elanna felt a hand traveling up the inside of her thigh. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. No one seemed to be. The lieutenant was grateful for the table cloths on the tables when her partner's hand glided further and further up.

B'elanna closed her eyes as heat pulled at her core. This _so_ was not the time for this, but she missed the scientist's touch, she craved it, ached for it even.

"Dance with me?" Alex breathed.

B'elanna smiled shyly, "I told you, I don't dance."

Alex placed a kiss just below the brunette's ear, "Pleeease," she whispered. "It's a slow song; we don't have to really dance. We can just stand close and sway awkwardly side to side together."

B'elanna laughed and begrudgingly nodded. Hand in hand, the lieutenant allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. Several crewmembers already littered the area; B'elanna was grateful when Alex found them a more private space toward the back of the crowd near a wall. She didn't feel quite so surveyed there.

B'elanna returned the smile offered her when Alex turned and pulled her in close. The lieutenant's arms draped over her partner's neck as Alex's arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, holding their hips together as they gently swayed side to side.

B'elanna touched their foreheads together and relished in the sensation of the smooth skin resting against her cranial ridges. Alex had said she loved the feel of the half-Klingon's forehead. No one had ever made her feel safer and more accepted than Alex.

An unfamiliar stirring began to bubble and swirl in B'elanna's stomach just then. Could she be having feelings for the raven-haired beauty? Wasn't it too soon? Just as B'elanna opened her mouth to say something she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat beside them.

B'elanna jerked her head around to see Captain Janeway. A mixture of annoyance and relief flooded through the lieutenant. Perhaps it was best she didn't mention her feelings yet. It was too soon.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I imagine you know why I'm here. I wanted to catch you before I leave."

B'elanna was confused but judging by the smile on the woman she still had her arms wrapped around, Alex knew just what the captain was referring to.

"Already have one with your name on it, Captain." Alex laughed. "Although I must confess I was hoping for some compensation in return."

Janeway looked amused but ready to play the game, "What do you want Ensign?"

When B'elanna still looked confused, Alex answered her, "The captain has a rough time replicating coffee just right, she wants the same plasma coil we made for Kes."

B'elanna couldn't help but blush. She had no hand whatsoever making the device, yet Alex credited her anyway. She was so darn sweet. So this was what it was like to be partnered with another romantically. Her past relationships had never been so… domestic.

"We'd like to be compensated in replicator rations, whatever you think the device is worth; we want tomorrow morning off, and…" Alex looked to B'elanna to see if she had anything to add. The brunette shook her head. "Lastly, and this is a deal breaker; I want you to ask Seven to dance."

Both Janeway's and B'elanna's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon, Ensign?"

Alex was brimming with glee, "Trust me on this. It's just a dance."

The captain crossed her arms and glanced back and forth between Alex and Seven as if considering the deal carefully before smiling and confirming the agreement with one firm nod. "The things I do for coffee," she said before winking and heading toward Seven of Nine.

B'elanna's jaw nearly dropped when she saw Seven fail to suppress a smile and accepted the captain's outstretched hand. Janeway confidently strode to the center of the dance floor with the blonde in tow. She shot a wink at Alex before she turned toward Seven and pulled her in close while maintaining an appropriate distance. One hand slipped around the blonde's waist as the other wrapped around long borg fingers, holding their hands out to one side. Seven awkwardly placed her free hand on Janeway's shoulder, her elbow dropping once she finally began to relax.

B'elanna turned back to Alex with a questioning brow.

"What? I had a hunch."

"A hunch? Really?"

Alex laughed, "Okay, so maybe I got it out of Seven that she has a crush on the captain. And it isn't like it's hard to see the captain's interest whenever they look at each other. I saw an opportunity to play matchmaker, so I did."

Impressed, B'elanna pulled Alex in for a long, heartfelt kiss, not caring who saw. "You're absolutely astounding to me, Alex."

Alex returned the kiss, hard and hungry. "Ready to go home? Now that we have the morning off we can spend the rest of tonight… not sleeping."

And there it was again, _home._ Their home. B'elanna nodded vigorously.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex returned to the lab in an energetic mood the following afternoon. She had a fantastic night with B'elanna after the party. They had quickly fallen into bed and found themselves in several new pleasurable positions even Alex had yet to discover.

The fun only continued when they woke that morning and continued their sexual discoveries in the sonic shower. B'elanna had stressed the shower wasn't designed for two, but Alex had confessed to rigging it the morning she moved in when the lieutenant had been on duty.

The ensign had been beyond relieved that B'elanna wasn't angry with her for making alterations without asking. She liked surprising her girlfriend but noted she needed to discuss things with her in the future. She had been compliant this time, and Alex had managed to get double their replicator rations back from the captain, but next time could be crossing a line.

Alex was pleased to find Leena and Seven tinkering away at the work table at the far end of the room. They had both proven to be vital assets on the Project Android team. Alex still couldn't believe her luck as of late. In the last two weeks she had gotten a brilliant mechanically inclined girlfriend, approval to lead her dream project, and some of the best minds she could have hoped to help her construct the android.

Leena Liner apparently was some sort of young genius. Her Starfleet file had reported her top of her class in every field with an exceptional talent for engineering and circuitry configuration. Although only nineteen years of age, the girl had proven herself time and time again and rose through the academy effortlessly. Alex couldn't be more thrilled to have the teenager with shoulder length blue-green wavy hair on her team.

"Hello, you two. Enjoy the party last night?" Alex asked while taking a seat at the work table and flashing Seven a knowing look.

"Didn't go, I was here monitoring the bio-implants." Leena stated without looking up from the delicate block of circuitry she was assembling.

"Seven?" Alex asked, facing the blushing blonde who refused to meet her gaze.

"It was… enjoyable." Seven stood abruptly and hurried off to type away at a console at the opposite side of the room causing both Alex and Leena to chuckle.

"What happened?" Leena asked.

"Captain Janeway asked Seven to dance. It was awesome."

The girls shared another laugh and continued to chat while Leena continued the tedious task of weaving several hundred transistor wires that would be the android's nervous system and Alex continued the complex crafting of the Android's brain matrix.

They continued to work non-stop for the next several hours. Various crewmembers had shown up to volunteer throughout the day, offering their expertise and capable hands. Alex had been incredibly grateful for the endless support. Even Harry Kim had shown up that day as promised. Although, Alex couldn't help but wonder if the ensign had a bit of a crush on her as he kept inching his seat closer to hers, leaning across her personal space unnecessarily for tools, and kept _accidentally_ bumping their fingers. It was no secret she and B'elanna were together. What was his game?

"Well, think I'm going to call it a day." Alex announced suddenly after Harry had _subtly_ shifted yet another inch closer on his work stool.

"Me too," Leena said, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms over her head.

"Great work everyone. We're ahead of schedule; I think we can even begin construction of the external framework tomorrow. By the time it's finished the bio-implants will be ready to be integrated." Alex didn't bother hiding her excitement. Everyone knew this project was her baby.

"Great!" Harry said enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically. "This thing will finally start to look like something. I can't wait."

Alex didn't exactly appreciate Harry referring to her project as a _thing_ , or much cared for the idea of working with the lovesick puppy again but she kept her mouth shut as she needed all the help she could get. Plus, it was great having someone do all the monotonous work she didn't have time for.

With a nod and smile to Leena and Harry, Alex turned and headed for the exit. All she could think about was how good a hot shower and a soft B'elanna was going to feel in her arms. She hoped the half-Klingon wasn't already asleep. She liked hearing about her girlfriend's day. She liked being the only person on Voyager who really got to know what B'elanna felt and thought about everything and everyone.

Just as Alex stepped into the corridor outside the lab, she was stopped by Captain Janeway calling her name from the far end of the hall, Lt. Commander Tuvok was with her. _This can't be good_. The ensign sighed as she waited for them to catch up. _So close_.

Harry exited the lab just then, he opened his mouth to say something but must have decided against it once he noticed the captain approaching. Instead, he nodded and hurried the opposite direction.

"Captain, what brings you by?" Alex asked as dread formed in her stomach. She had a bad feeling. Why would the captain want to see her so late?

"We need to talk, Ensign. Can we go inside?" she asked, motioning toward the lab.

Alex nodded and headed inside with Captain Janeway and Tuvok closely in tow. Leena was still inside, tapping away at a computer console. Alex furrowed her brows, why was she still here? Didn't she say she was done for the night too?

"Leena? Why are you still here?"

Leena's gaze snapped up. She was clearly startled. "Oh, err… a thought occurred to me and I just had to enter a few more preliminary sequences into a backup drive before I forgot them."

Alex folded her arms. Something was off. Alex hadn't given Leena access to the backup drive. She hadn't even told anyone she created one.

"Is there a problem, Ensign?" Janeway asked.

Alex thought a moment before answering, "No. Leena's always impressing me with her good ideas is all. She never ceases to amaze me."

Alex's back was to the captain and commander, to them she sounded sincere, but she had fixed a stern gaze on Leena who seemed to be silently thanking Alex with her light blue eyes.

"I'm done now. I'll see you tomorrow, Ensign Ryder. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone wished Leena a goodnight as she hurried out of the lab. That was weird; something was wrong, but Alex wasn't going to bring it up in front of the captain and Voyager's Chief of Security. She needed to talk to Leena first and hear her out.

"So, what can I do for you, Captain?"

Janeway clasped her hands together and took a deep breath before speaking; the anticipation was making Alex crazy.

"I have a new stipulation for your project and is not negotiable."

"What is it?" Alex asked, hiding her nervousness.

Janeway and Tuvok shared a look before the commander stepped forward, "There has been irrefutable evidence of a trader on board. I received your report this morning and have run several tests to confirm my suspicions. The systemwide glitches have infected every area of the ship…"

"Except for one sector," the captain interjected holding up her index finger. "Yours."

 _She's right_ , Alex realized. The lab had never experienced a single malfunction. If it had, they could have had some major setbacks. The android's biotic implants needed uninterrupted power flow to continue growing.

"You think the trader is someone on my team?" Alex asked; she grew disheartened as she suspected who it probably was.

"It seems likely, but there is no way to know for sure. What the captain is about to suggest is a security premeasure."

"We're just trying to take every precaution here, Ensign." Janeway said as she stepped closer and placed a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder. "If your project is successful we cannot risk this technology falling into the wrong hands."

"What do you want me to do?" Alex asked coldly.

"I want you to design the power module with a single unique code that cannot be replicated. I also want you to program a cessation phrase that even the android won't know exists."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut tight and brought a hand to her forehead, squeezing her temples with her middle and index fingers. _This can't be happening_.

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do, Captain!?" Alex snapped. "You want me to design for this incredibly sophisticated, self-aware tech to only be compatible with a single module? If she's ever damaged, there will be no way to ever bring her back online! You're asking me to design something that has never been done. To produce a power module completely unfathomable to other scientists is an incredibly tall order, Captain. You're asking me to give this machine a soul."

"She?" Janeway asked calmly, ignoring Alex's outburst.

"Yeah," Alex replied slowly. "I've always known I would create a female android."

The captain squeezed the ensign's shoulder again and led her over to a work stool to sit down. "I know I'm asking something difficult of you, but I don't think it's impossible. If anyone on this ship can design it it's you, Ensign."

"The complications of this are astronomical, Captain. You're asking me to create an inscrutable power source. Am I expected to do this on my own if my team is compromised?"

"No. You will continue on as you always have so not to raise suspicion. But you'll be designing and discussing the power module only with those you trust most. I was thinking of assigning Lt. Torres to your team full time until it's finished."

Alex perked up at that, causing the captain to chuckle.

"Glad you approve. I'm also making Seven and myself available at your leisure for its assembly."

That's when everything clicked together. "You've already talked to Seven about this." Alex accused, "A power module with a unique code, it was her idea wasn't it?" The idea was ingenious. Of course Seven would have thought of it with all her Borg assimilated knowledge.

Janeway smiled and nodded, "She may be one of my confidants." The captain admitted.

Alex would have liked to ask her further about her and Seven's relationship but decided it would be inappropriate, especially with Tuvok there. Plus, it was getting late, and she was ready to go home.

"Alright, I'll begin outlining the module first thing in the morning, Captain."

"Good. Thank you, Ensign. Keep me updated on your progress."

Alex nodded before following Captain Janeway and Tuvok out of the lab and hurrying the opposite direction toward another turbolift.

"Deck three," she commanded as the doors hissed shut.

Alex thought about the look on Leena's face earlier and wondered what the hell the girl had been up to. That's when the ensign realized she wasn't going to be able to sleep until she got answers.

"Computer halt turbolift." Obediently, the lift stopped. "Deck six."

Alex took a deep breath as the doors hissed open and she headed straight for Leena's quarters. The girl was so sweet, she couldn't be Voyager's trader, she just couldn't be…


	9. Chapter 9

Alex stopped just outside Leena's door, gathering her thoughts and desperately hoping this girl wasn't the trader; although, Alex had to admit the young crewmember was definitely smart enough to be the saboteur. Leena shared Alex's sense of humor and they bonded quickly, it would be hard to hear the brilliant engineer being involved in any kind of mischief.

The ensign closed her eyes and reminded herself to keep an open mind; she would hear Leena out first, there had to be an explanation for everything. Then she would decide how to approach the captain.

With a nervous breath, Alex reached out and pressed the call button beside the door. No answer.

"Computer, locate Leena Liner."

 _Crewman Leena Liner is in her quarters._

Alex pressed her comm badge and lowered her voice, "Ensign Ryder to Leena." No answer. "Leena, you can talk to me now, or I can come back with Tuvok, your choice."

The door hissed open quickly in response. Alex marched inside but came to an abrupt stop once she noticed the room was blanketed in darkness. An eerie silence hung in the air, causing a disconcerting shiver to skitter through her spine once the doors slid shut behind her, sealing her inside the dark domain.

"Leena?"

Without warning, a hard blow struck true to the back of Alex's skull. Blinding pain fired through her as she crumbled to the hard floor. The scientist laid on the ground starry-eyed and dazed before she could put together what happened. All she could make out was the silhouette of her green-haired friend leaning over her, frantic fingers ripped away the ensign's comm badge. Leena had appeared out of nowhere. Clearly she had been hiding and waiting for Alex, but why?

"So it is you then," Alex slurred as she rolled onto her back, still trying to get her bearings. "You're Voyager's trader."

"Yeah," came Leena's timorous voice. "But it isn't for the reasons you think."

Alex smiled a pained smile, "What the hell do you think I'm thinking? I didn't go to the captain, Leena. I came here to hear you out first. Why are you sabotaging our home?"

"It isn't _my_ home," Leena replied, her voicing cracking.

 _Emily? Emily, you there?_

Where was that voice coming from?

"I'm sorry," Leena said quickly before stomping a heavy booted foot to the ensign's forehead.

The back of Alex's skull bounced off the hard surface beneath her. Pain shot through her once more, she wanted to scream but refused; she didn't open her eyes; she didn't move at all. Leena must had thought she lost consciousness, why she didn't, Alex didn't know. She would definitely have a concussion come morning if she survived this encounter. As her head spun, Alex listened to Leena shuffle quickly across the room; next came the sound of panicky fingers typing away at a computer followed by voices.

 _There you are— Em? You okay?_

"Portia I can't do this. We have a problem," came Leena's weepy voice.

 _Slow down. Tell me what the hell happened._

"The lead scientist caught me in the backup systems before I could transmit the research to you. She didn't rat me out, but she came to my quarters to confront me."

So, that confirmed it; Leena was more than a trader. This went deeper. Still dizzy and dazed, Alex kept her eyes closed, determined playing dead was her best chance. Her head throbbed beyond measure and threatened her consciousness; she just needed to hold on a little longer.

 _Is she there now?_

"Yeah, but I panicked and hit her in the back of the head with a cylinder pipe. She's unconscious now."

 _Okay, don't panic. Here's what you're going to do..._

Alex never heard the end of the sentence. The darkness took her first.

OoOoO

B'elanna drew in a sharp breath and shot upright on the couch in her living room. Why she woke so abruptly was unknown, just a mysterious inkling. Shrugging off the odd sensation, B'elanna peered through heavy lids to check the datapad on the nearby coffee table for the time, nearly 0400 hours. Stretching out and rubbing a sore neck, she surveyed the small apartment, where was Alex? Most likely still in the lab, she figured.

"Computer," B'elanna called, rubbing her tired sleep-ridden eyes. "Locate Ensign Alex Ryder."

 _Ensign Alex Ryder is in Jefferies tube thirty-nine._

The lieutenant drew her brows together as she thought where Jefferies tube thirty-nine was located. What was Alex doing on deck six?

B'elanna pressed her comm badge, "Torres to Alex."

No answer.

B'elanna swung her legs to the floor sitting fully upright while her heart fluttered a little bit faster and her nerves took over. "Torres to Alex," she repeated.

Still no answer.

Beginning to panic, B'elanna half-walked half-jogged her way to the turbolift. She grew more worried with every passing second Alex didn't answer her continuous attempts at raising her on the comm.

When the lift doors slid open to reveal the sixth deck, B'elanna broke into a full out sprint and didn't stop until she reached the Jefferies hatch she was searching for.

Once the door veered open, a thick mist poured from the duct emanating an intense heat. B'elanna covered her mouth and crawled inside doing her best to ignore the sweltering fog. She was probably breaking every safety protocol there was racing inside the dangerous atmosphere like that. But she didn't care, all she cared about was Alex and getting her to safety.

Blindly, she crawled several meters ahead, the thick mist stung her eyes, its heat burnt her skin, every intake of air pierced her lungs and was pure agony. Thankfully, it wasn't long before she stumbled over her lover's lifeless body. Pulling herself alongside Alex, B'elanna smacked her comm badge.

"Torres to transporter room two!" Torres shouted between gasps of air, "I need a site to site transport, lock on to my comm badge and engage!" B'elanna held tightly onto her unconscious lover as they were transported to sickbay.

B'elanna collapsed beside Alex on sickbay's floor as soon as they rematerialized. She gasped for air as her lungs burned. Out of nowhere appeared Kes and the doctor. B'elanna shrugged off the hands trying to lift her up. "No, help Alex first." she said through a fit of coughs.

"The doctor is already treating her," came Kes' soft calming voice. "I need to get you onto a biobed, Lieutenant. You have severe second-degree burns, and I want to treat your lungs before any permanent damage occurs."

Nodding, B'elanna draped an arm over Kes and allowed herself to be hoisted up. Stumbling over to one of the small beds, the half-Klingon passed out as soon as her back hit the thin mattress.

B'elanna didn't open her eyes again until the following morning. She thought of Alex and wondered why she couldn't feel those warm arms wrapped around her, holding her protectively as they usually did.

Slowly, heavy lids fluttered open; B'elanna squinted against the bright light waiting for them to adjust. When she was met with the captain by her bedside, she bolted upright as the prior night's memories came rushing back to her. Where was Alex?

"Easy, Lieutenant." The captain cooed.

"A—Alex," B'elanna started, her voice was scratchy; it was difficult to speak.

"Ah, you're awake." The doctor was next to approach B'elanna's bedside.

"Is Alex alright?" B'elanna rasped, not caring about her own condition.

"She's fine," Janeway assured, grabbing the lieutenant by the arms and rubbing gently. "You can see her in a minute. First I'd like to talk to you. Can you tell me what happened?"

B'elanna shook her head. "No, I woke in the middle of the night, and Alex still hadn't come home, so I asked the computer to locate her. What I'm assuming was a plasma leak was already active when I got there."

The captain nodded once and pursed her lips as if trying to solve a puzzle. "We're still determining the cause of the rupture. We can't find any analytical evidence that it was a malfunction."

"Another sabotage?" B'elanna whispered.

Janeway nodded.

"You inhaled a dangerous amount of the plasma particles; I've administered a healing compound for your lungs but your vocal cords will require a few more days to mend on their own." The doctor interjected. "This plasma radiation interferes with medical devices, so it's difficult to treat your internal injuries at this time. I can heal you more thoroughly in a few days when the levels have lowered."

"What about Alex? She was in it far longer than I was."

"Again, with the plasma interference I couldn't get any clear readings. But as far as I can tell, she's perfectly fine. Your injuries were more severe than hers."

Both the captain and B'elanna stared at the doctor, eyes wide. "How is that possible, Doctor?" B'elanna uttered.

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't explain it, and unfortunately, we may never know. After the plasma interference levels drop, whatever saved her may be long gone by then."

"Can I see her, now?" B'elanna asked.

The doctor looked to Janeway who nodded her approval. B'elanna slipped from the biobed and hurried across the bay to the main sickbed where Alex still lay asleep as beautiful as ever and seemingly unscathed from last night's events. Gently, B'elanna caressed a too pale cheek until the raven-haired beauty stirred.

Chocolate orbs gazed tiredly back at her own. "Hey," B'elanna whispered.

Alex stared blankly into the half-Klingon as if she wasn't really there or was deep in thought. The captain came over a moment later, smiling down at Alex. With B'elanna's help, the ensign sat upright to face the captain.

"Can you tell me anything about last night, Ensign?" Janeway asked.

Alex shook her head.

"Where did you go after our conversation last night?"

The scientist drew her brows together; seemingly confused.

"Don't you remember talking with Tuvok and me in your lab last night?"

Alex's expression didn't change as she slowly shook her head.

"What _is_ the last thing you remember, Ensign?" the doctor asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Alex met B'elanna's gaze just then. The lieutenant thought she could see a blush creeping up her lover's neck just then and had an inkling to Alex's most recent memory. They had had quite an intimate morning the day before.

"I think she remembers having breakfast with me yesterday morning," B'elanna intermitted.

Janeway glanced between B'elanna and Alex, "Is that right, Ensign?"

"Yes, Captain." Alex finally spoke, her voice sounded as melodic as ever, completely untouched by any burning particles.

"Interesting," said the doctor.

"So you don't remember anything to have transpired after your morning with Lt. Torres?" Janeway confirmed.

Alex shook her head. "Can I return to duty, now?" Alex asked.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"I'm afraid not. Having no symptoms after plasma radiation exposure is too curious, I'm relieving you for the next twenty-four hours for observation. I want you to rest and stay away from the crew in that time until I rule out any possible alien virus'. You may return to your quarters if you wish but you must rest." The doctor turned toward B'elanna, "You Lieutenant have responded normally and apart from slightly damaged vocals, are in no immediate danger, you may return to your post when you please."

B'elanna nodded and thanked the doctor before taking Alex's hand and helping her off the biobed. The captain promised to seek them both out later in the week to discuss whatever conversation Alex couldn't remember.

Hand in hand, B'elanna walked her lover back to their quarters. Something was still seemingly off about Alex. The ensign was uncharacteristically quiet; she must had been really shaken up, but B'elanna just couldn't shrug the feeling.

When they finally reached home, Alex headed straight for bed. B'elanna followed her, grasping the ensign's hand and spinning her around just before she reached the bed. Alex didn't meet her eyes; she had that faraway look again.

Gentle hands cupped a pale jaw, urging the raven haired woman to look at the lieutenant. "Hey," B'elanna whispered. Finally, chocolate orbs found hers. "There you are," B'elanna smiled. Gently, she pressed warm lips to cold ones. Calloused hands slipped behind the ensign's neck as the brunette deepened the kiss. B'elanna pulled away when Alex didn't respond.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

Alex looked at B'elanna again as if finally seeing her for the first time. "Sorry, B'e. I'm just tired. I'm going to go to bed now."

B'elanna watched as the ensign undressed down to her tank and underwear and slipped beneath the soft sheets. The lieutenant sat beside her on the edge of the bed and kissed her girlfriend's too chilled forehead.

"Okay, we'll talk more when you wake up. I'm going to head down to engineering. Stay in bed, no sneaking off to the lab. I'll see you at dinner."

Alex rolled over without a response. B'elanna's heart broke a little at the action. She desperately wanted to help in some way. Something was wrong. But until Alex was ready to talk, there was nothing she could do.

When B'elanna returned later that evening from a long day of work, she let out a frustrated sigh when she noticed Alex was nowhere to be found in the apartment. _She must have gone back the lab_ , she thought bitterly.

"Torres to Alex."

No answer.

Growing frustrated and impatient, B'elanna called out for the computer, "Computer, locate Ensign Alex Ryder."

 _Ensign Alex Ryder is in crewman Leena Liner's quarters._

What the hell was she doing there?


	10. Chapter 10

Growing angrier and more confused by the second, B'elanna rushed from her quarters, down the corridor and into the turbolift. "Deck six."

B'elanna crossed her arms as she waited for the doors to swing open, when they finally did, she was surprised to see Alex standing on the other side of them.

"Hey, baby!" Alex said animatedly. Her eyes were squinty and filled with an energy B'elanna hadn't seen in her in a while. Without warning, the ensign stepped into the turbolift and swept B'elanna into her arms, holding her firmly against the wall.

"Hey, why didn't you answer my hail? Deck three."

Alex looked at the badge on her unzipped uniform jacket. "Errr, sorry, guess I didn't hear it."

As the doors hissed shut, B'elanna was assaulted by a storm of sweet kisses. A hand slipped beneath the hem of her pants and reached her core before B'elanna shoved her away. "Alex! You know we can't do that here."

Alex braced herself against the wall with a hand either side B'elanna's head, still trapping her in place. "Sorry B'e, I just really need to feel you right now." Alex's hot breath lingered against the lieutenant's ear. Fuck, her girlfriend was hott, but this was all a little… suspicious.

"What were you doing in Liner's quarters?" B'elanna asked bravely, hoping Alex wouldn't get mad. "I had the computer track you down. I was just coming to get you."

Alex pulled back and took B'elanna's hand, leading her out of the turbolift just as the doors swung open. "Just catching up on the project is all."

"You aren't supposed to be around the crew, Alex. You know that."

As they stepped inside their apartment, Alex spun around to face the lieutenant once more, "I couldn't help it, baby. I just had to know what I've missed. You know what it's like to have a project you pour yourself into."

B'elanna let out a long breath, she did understand. She was just worried; Alex still didn't seem like herself. Suddenly, in a quick series of movements, Alex shed her jacket, tank, and bra at an alarming rate before crashing B'elanna against a wall. Frantic hands pulled at the lieutenant's uniform while harsh lips crushed themselves against hers almost painfully.

B'elanna craned her neck, freeing her lips from the passionate assault. "Alex, slow down. Why are you being so rough?"

But Alex didn't seem to be listening; her eyes were bloodshot with an almost crazed, predatorial look. "Fuck me, B'elanna!" Alex demanded.

With all her strength, B'elanna shoved Alex backward into their small dining table. The ensign went flying and crashed to the ground. What the hell was happening?

"Alex?"

Alex sat up but didn't look at B'elanna. Instead, she rested her elbows on her knees while holding her nose in one hand. B'elanna stepped closer until she could see Alex's face, blood gushed from behind her pale hand.

"Alex, I'm so sorr—"

The ensign shook her head and waved B'elanna off. "No, I deserved that. I should go to sickbay." B'elanna grasped Alex's bare arm but was shrugged off; the ensign was clearly angry with her. Alex dressed quickly before heading toward the door; B'elanna followed only to be stopped in her tracks by Alex holding a hand up.

" _I'm sorry_ , B'e. Please stay here. I'll see you later."

OoOoO

B'elanna woke alone on the couch once more as she yet again had waited up for Alex to return and was met with nothing but the deafening silence of her surroundings. She hoped she hadn't screwed things up with her lover. Things between them were tense, messy. Something about Alex had felt incredibly off. She had been aloof, then energetic, then aggressive. Her mood swings didn't make any sense.

"Computer, locate Ensign Alex Ryder."

 _Ensign Alex Ryder is in crewman Leena Liner's quarters._

B'elanna sat straight up. What the hell was she doing back there? She couldn't possibly still be talking about the android project. Angrily, B'elanna rose to her feet and headed for the door but stopped dead in her tracks. What was she doing? She didn't own Alex. Who Alex wanted to spend her time with was her choice. The half-Klingon couldn't help the heartache and feeling of numbness nest in the pit of her stomach. Was she jealous?

B'elanna turned around and headed for bed instead. She'd talk to Alex tomorrow. They had to work together regardless on some sort of power source the captain wanted. Hopefully, they could work things out.

OoOoO

B'elanna waited anxiously in one of Voyager's storage rooms that had been set up to construct the unique power module. Only her, Seven, Janeway, and of course Alex had access to the room until the project was complete. Apparently, Alex could bring on whoever she felt she trusted most as well down the road.

B'elanna crossed her arms and sighed while she waited for Alex to show; it wasn't like her to be late. Chocolate eyes snapped up when the doors hissed open, but it was only Seven.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Seven," B'elanna acknowledged.

Seven scanned the room, "Where is Ensign Ryder? It is unusual and unacceptable that she is late."

B'elanna shrugged, "Guess we should start brainstorming until she gets here."

B'elanna and Seven worked in silence entering endless calculations and impossible schematics into datapads and consoles. Every theory falling through, they needed Alex who didn't stumble in until hours later. B'elanna was part relieved part worried when she did finally arrive.

Alex's attire was sloppy; her jacket hadn't been zipped properly, and her undershirt was untucked. Her skin had taken on a new shade of ghostly pale while her bloodshot eyes had become more distressed. She even looked as though she had lost weight; she looked too skinny.

Awkwardly, she swayed and stumbled onto a bench stool and picked up a datapad with shaky hands and began to type away as if it were a day like any other. Seven and B'elanna shared a look before glancing back at the ensign.

"Alex?"

Frightening eyes squinted at B'elanna, "Yeah babe?"

Alex never called her that pet name while on duty, she was crossing that line again. Enough was enough; they needed to talk. "Seven, could you give us a minute alone please?"

Seven nodded, "I will head to the main lab and help with the external construction until you request my assistance."

B'elanna nodded and waited for the blonde to leave before speaking. "Alex, we need to talk about what's going on with you."

Alex made a pained face and glanced away while scratching viciously at the back of her neck. "I'm fine, B'e. I just slept in a little."

"Alex you can barely hold your eyes open! What the hell is going on? And why are you seeing Leena Liner so much lately?"

Alex furrowed her brows, "How often _do_ you have the computer track me down exactly?"

"Whenever you don't come home and I start to worry. Saved your life once if I recall."

"You know what I think?" Alex said rising from her seat and stepping into B'elanna's personal space, "I think you're just jealous I'm spending time with someone that isn't you."

"What?" B'elanna nearly screamed. "Alex look at yourself, this isn't jealousy; I'm worried about you. Something is clearly going on."

Alex opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it again before going back to her seat and slumping over the table, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, B'e. I don't mean to screw things up."

B'elanna sat on a work stool beside the ensign and draped a loving arm over her partner's shoulders. "It's okay, Alex. I'm not going anywhere, but can you talk to me? I'm worried about you."

Alex turned to face B'elanna with unshed tears. "I don't want to talk, B'e. Please don't ask me to."

B'elanna slowly nodded, she'd have to wait until Alex was ready. Sensing her lover needed affection, B'elanna leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alex's. Finally, B'elanna received the familiar loving kiss that was all Alex. This was what B'elanna missed most.

"I need to feel you again, B'e." Alex whispered. "This room's locked and it's just us today. Please?"

B'elanna sighed before smiling and answering, "I suppose just this once. But we should be quick, just in case…"

Alex nodded vigorously.

Tongues danced as the lieutenant slipped off her jacket and shoved a wanting tongue down her girlfriend's throat. When they broke for air, she continued her assault down the pale neck and fell to her knees while lifting the hem of the ensign's tank top and pulling aside the bra to suck in an erect nipple. Alex moaned as if she had been waiting to be touched this way her whole life.

Alex unfastened her pants and slipped them down before B'elanna even had a chance, her lover was not in the mood to go slow or be teased. "Please," Alex begged; spreading her slit for B'elanna.

The brunette could see Alex already glistening, yearning, craving for B'elanna's touch. Obediently, she dipped to where she was most desired and sucked all of Alex inside her mouth eliciting a long shrill moan from her partner.

"Mmmmm, yessss."

B'elanna sucked deeper before swishing her lover's clit back and forth in her mouth. Once Alex began to buck and grasped the back of B'elanna's head to force her deeper, the lieutenant switched tactics and began to lick firm, heavy licks against the swollen bean just as Alex liked.

Her lover came apart in seconds. B'elanna gladly stroked her partner down before kissing up the ensign's stomach and spinning her around, forcing her over the table with ass exposed. The brunette undid her own pants before lining up her clit with Alex's firm ass and began grinding away. B'elanna began to shake and shudder as her orgasm approached, to push herself over the edge, she reached around Alex's front to twist and pinch a nipple with one hand and doing the same to herself with the other. She came with a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex grew more and more distant with each passing day. Each morning, B'elanna would wake up alone, and each shift Alex would stumble in late, sloppy, and paler than the day before.

B'elanna had taken her concerns to the doctor who had tried and failed to get Alex back into sickbay until finally the captain was made aware of the ensign's state and ordered her to undergo testing. Alex had protested and struggled every step. Security had to be called to drag her back to sickbay.

Captain Janeway had been furious with Alex's performance. The doctor performed countless tests but couldn't determine the unusual activity in Alex's DNA. The trio had suspected drugs but could not confirm it, and still, Alex refused to speak on the matter, insisting nothing was wrong. Whatever she was ingesting was interfering with her brain synapsis.

"You'll be confined to sickbay under twenty-four-hour surveillance either until you choose to tell me what happened or the doctor discovers for you. You're off the android project until further notice." When Alex crossed her arms and leaned against a wall uncaringly, Captain Janeway stepped right up to the force field holding the ensign in the confined space, "Now I know something's wrong." She said before leaving the bay.

And she would be right. The android's construction was Alex's passion, yet she didn't even flinch when Janeway took her off the project. Whatever happened to Alex, had her in a death grip.

B'elanna stepped up to the field, Alex stepped closer too, meeting her gaze. "Hey."

"Hi, Alex." B'elanna wasn't sure what else to say. Her lover had been slipping further and further, and all the lieutenant could do was watch it happen. "Alex… why… please, can't you just tell us or at least tell me…"

"No." Alex interrupted with a certain finality.

"When you're released, the captain mentioned giving you some time off to recover. I was thinking we could—"

"I'm moving out," Alex announced unexpectedly. "This isn't working for me anymore."

The ensign didn't meet her eyes; B'elanna caught the tear that ran down a sickly paled cheek. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," Alex insisted. "Look at me B'elanna! I'm no good anymore!"

 _Anymore_. That was the first time B'elanna heard confirmation from Alex that she had changed. The lieutenant desperately wanted to embrace her suffering lover; she could see the pain in Alex's eyes as she clenched her teeth and turned away.

"What the hell happened to you that night, Alex? You've been different ever since I found you in that Jefferies tube."

Alex remained still and silent, her back to B'elanna.

B'elanna shifted on her feet when a thought occurred to her, "Would Leena Liner have anything to do with the change in your behavior lately?"

Alex visibly tensed but said nothing. _Gotcha_ , B'elanna thought. She had struck a nerve there; she was sure of it. "If you don't answer me I'm going to suggest to Captain Janeway that she and Tuvok should have a talk with her."

That gaged a reaction in the ensign. Alex whipped around with almost sheer fear in her eyes as if she had just been condemned to death. "You can't! B'elanna pleeeease, I'm begging you…"

"Tell me everything," B'elanna demanded.

OoOoO

 _That night, two weeks earlier…_

Alex screamed out as a sharp stab pierced her neck. In an instant, a shockwave of energy burst within her chest, swirling and whirling chaotically until her brain rattled with fire. She screamed out again at the blinding pain, arching her back and gasping for air for what felt like hours until suddenly the imploding of her brain ceased, and she began to float.

She hovered for a brief eternity before she eventually remembered medial things like eyes and hands. When she tried to move, she collapsed all over again, her limbs too heavy. She was too disoriented to lift her head. She felt like she was going to be sick but willed the nausea away as she forced her eyes to focus on her surroundings. She was still in Liner's quarters. Still sprawled across the floor.

Across the room sitting at a table was the green haired engineer who knocked her out to begin with. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Alex rasped angrily.

Leena looked startled and rushed over. "Hey, Alex. Try to be calm okay."

"Just tell me what's go— going—" Alex began to convulse and tremble beneath a thousand internal earthquakes erupting throughout her body. When the tremors finally subsided, she felt like a hundred thousand volts of electricity had jolted through her. Every muscle screeched in agony. She lay there lifeless, unable to move. But she could see, she could see her engineer's youthful face gazing down at her worriedly.

"It may not seem like it right now, but you're going to be okay Alex. I'm going to tell you everything…"

Alex laid paralyzed on Leena's floor while the girl spilled her guts, "My name isn't Leena Liner; it's Emily Kolburn. I'll give you the short version, but I need to start from the beginning." Emily sat cross-legged beside Alex, settling in to tell her tale. "My parents died when I was young, but I never went to an orphanage station. I was fifteen, so like any angry, rebellious teenager, I ran away. I crossed paths with a group of high-class criminals who took me in when they learned my aptitude for engineering. As long as I was useful to them, I could stay. They became my family, Alex. I'd do anything for them."

"Wh- When you were fifteen? How long ago was that?" Alex croaked, her head still spinning although a little more pleasantly now.

"Four years ago."

"And you're still with them?"

Emily fiddled with something on her finger, a ring perhaps? "Yes."

She was holding something back.

"Eventually, a grand heist of theirs lead me to follow your career exit out of the academy," Emily continued. "As a hacker, I simply stole the identity of Leena Liner who's the same age as me and assumed her role to get myself onto Voyager. I'm not as proficient as her as the profile says, but I _do_ excel at engineering which luckily is all that anyone paid attention to."

Alex shut her eyes tight as she tried to make sense of all the information swirling around her brain, "Project Android. I had always made my intentions clear throughout my career at the academy that I would one day build an android. That's why you were sent to spy on me. Your crew wants the android."

"Yes," Emily admitted, her voice cracking. "But I don't know why, so don't ask. They don't include me unless they need my skills."

Her crew sounded like a bunch of thugs and thieves. They probably pissed off some bad people and wanted the android either to pay them off or make themselves stronger; Alex's guess was the ladder.

Alex struggled to sit up; Emily helped prop the ensign against the wall behind her. "I get they're your family but why go through all this for them blindly? What's important enough to waste years of your life? There's no telling when Voyager will get back, _if_ we even get back."

"These people don't forgive easily, they'll kill me if I don't deliver," Emily looked away as she muttered, "and I'm in love with one of them."

Alex sighed and nodded in understanding. People did crazy things for love. "I still don't understand the reason for the sabotages'. This is your home now too isn't it? However temporary."

"To take attention away from the navigation sensors being manipulated."

 _Oh no_ , Alex panicked. _That confirmed her theory on day one; someone was feeding the ship false coordinates. Where was Voyager headed?_

"The Raza will rendezvous with us in a few weeks," Emily continued.

Alex's eyes shot wide, "They're in the delta quadrant!?"

Emily looked uncomfortable and fiddled with her hands again, "Our ship has… a certain technology that can travel across the galaxy. It's called a blink drive."

Alex's mind was suddenly running a mile a minute, if they could get it or come to some sort of agreement, Voyager could get home. "Lee— Emily, please! If your crew can get Voyager home, I'll do whatever you want. Android's yours in exchange for safe passage."

Emily shook her head, green tousles wavering around her pale face, "I'm sorry. It just isn't possible."

"Let me talk to your captain; there must be some kind of agreement we can make."

"No," Emily said coldly before she rose to her feet. "They would kill everyone on board without batting a lash, Alex. I've told you more than enough. Now, you're going to help me do what I came to do before pickup."

Alex's stomach sank as dread filled her, "You know I'm not going to help you. What's to stop me from going to the captain?"

A frightening grin played at her captor's lips as the green haired engineer knelt beside Alex once more to wave a clear vile of red serum that plugged into a medicine injector. Alex had a suspicion it was the same liquid she had been injected with earlier and kept her paralyzed now.

"It's called Traxx Serum. My crew engineered it to make people we need completely compliant and dependent. There is nothing more addictive out there, and that's why it works. You will quickly learn to keep your mouth shut and do as your told. In return, I'll fix you up with daily doses."

Alex's blood boiled as she began to breathe harder for some unknown reason, just for a second she thought about the insatiable high it triggered in her mind just a short time ago. It was disconcerting sure, but if she were more relaxed it would have been a damn good escape from the constant running of her brain capacities.

"You're already thinking about your next dose, aren't you?" Emily smirked as she clicked the glass into an injector and raised the device near Alex's neck, allowing the ensign to make the choice.

Alex began to shake as she abstained, staying in place, she knew she needed to resist but something inside her burned for it now.

"The longer you resist, the more it will hurt," Emily said delicately. The evil grimace was gone, the caring, compassionate friend was back.

Alex clenched her teeth and whimpered as her muscles began to tense and scream in agony. There was so much pain, too much.

"Alex please, it only takes one shot to become addicted. Your body's already habituated to it. If you don't take this stuff regularly now… you'll die. We call it a failsafe."

Trembling with tears streaming, Alex leaned forward and allowed the needle to press into her neck. Once she heard the low click of the liquid dispersing inside her, all was right again, and yet so, so wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell me everything," B'elanna demanded again.

Alex clenched her jaw tight and cast her gaze to the floor. She couldn't bear to tell the woman she loved the truth. She couldn't bring herself to admit how weak she was and forever would be to a mere drug.

Addiction was the product of a weak mind. Alex had spent her entire Starfleet career bettering herself, inventing new concepts and technology. With aspirations aimed high, she strived to always come out on top.

And then came Emily Kolburn with her little fluidic-engineered injector containing Traxx Serum. And in one disastrous instant; Ensign Alex Ryder, the brilliant Science Engineer of Voyager, was no more.

Sure, she was still intelligent. But now operated with a drug handicap. Nothing and no one held more importance than her next dose of Traxx Serum.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head in a desperate attempt to push away all that had happened in those last few weeks. Willfully wishing it was all a dream and she would wake beside the beautiful half-klingon at any moment.

Heavy lids flickered open to find a still determined B'elanna on the other side of the forcefield, arms crossed and brows drawn as she waited for Alex to begin a tale that would never come.

"Look," B'elanna sighed. "If you're not ready to tell me, then fine. But I hope you know you can trust me. I hope you know I'm here for you and whatever is wrong we can get through it together… I…I love you, Alex."

Alex's eyes widened at the lieutenant's confession. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't expected _love_. Not so soon, so quickly.

Before the ensign had a chance to respond, the room began to blur and dissipate and B'elanna with it. After a moment, a new environment surrounded Alex and solidified. She was no longer in sickbay. Although disoriented, she recognized the inside of one of Voyager's shuttlecrafts.

"I need you at the helm," came the frantic tone of a familiar green-haired engineer. "Now, Ryder!"

Alex's feet automatically raced to the front of the craft as the floor began to vibrate and hum to life. She quickly took the co-pilot chair and prepared for take off.

"I've transported the android and all needed components in the back. Our time here has run out."

Alex didn't respond. She just focused on hacking Voyager's launch bay doors while maintaining engine control. She didn't need instruction, didn't need to be asked, it was obvious what was expected of her. They were escaping whether the scientist liked it or not.

"Aren't you going to ask where we're going?"

Only after bypassing Voyager's security measures and making certain the bay doors had opened did Alex look up at her companion long enough to shake her head. She didn't care and would undoubtedly find out soon enough.

At the moment, she was dealing with the realization of losing her home, her family, and the woman she loved. The woman she didn't get the chance to tell she loved back.

After reigning in the landing gear, the shuttle lurched forward and away from Voyager.

 _Captain Janeway to Leena Liner and Ensign Ryder. Stop what you're doing and return to Voyager immediately._

Janeway's words were stern and unyielding. Alex's heart broke as she'd probably go down a trader along with Leena too, or was it Emily?

"Cut the comm," the green-haired engineer ordered.

Alex did so obediently. Not that she wanted to. The ensign wanted to turn the ship around and return home. She wanted desperately to explain she wasn't a part of this.

But she was now, wasn't she? Alex had actively made the choice again and again to abide by her captor's orders.

All for the promise of a future dose of the Traxx drug. The green-haired pilot practically owned the ensign now. Alex was her obedient slave, a puppet. The ensign swore she could almost _feel_ a difference in her brain's wiring. She must had imagined it.

"What should I call you now?" Alex asked solemnly.

"Emily."

Alex snuck a glance at the crewmember she had gotten to know all those months and wondered how much of it was a lie. Had they ever been friends?

"Voyager will attempt a tractor beam in approximately fifteen seconds."

"I'll outmaneuver them," Emily said in a shaky voice.

"No. Let them initiate it first. I'll send an energy surge back along the stream. It'll disable them temporarily but as soon as it does you need to hit warp nine."

Emily looked over just then with a mixture of surprise and gratitude in her gaze before nodding.

As predicted, Voyager locked on with the beam seconds later causing the vessel to shake and jerk. Pushing down the dread and swirl of betrayal in her chest, Alex's fingers danced along the console as she sent an overload back across the beam.

Emily wasted no time jumping to warp, but Voyager kept pace. Alex hadn't been entirely certain Janeway _would_ pursue them. Was it capturing her and Emily to bring them to justice that was so alluring? Or was it just because the captain didn't want to lose the android?

Sorrow spread through Alex as she continued helping Emily pilot the vessel and outmaneuver the larger ship. It was lucky for Emily the ensign had trained under Tuvok's rigorous eye for security reserve units and tactical replacement in case she had been needed to stand in for other personnel aboard Voyager.

The months of training when she first joined Voyager had offered incredible insight into the ship's defense systems, shield patterns, and maneuvering strategies. Making Alex a perfect enemy were she to switch sides.

But she wasn't an enemy of Voyager. She kept repeating that fact to herself over and over in her mind like a mantra. She didn't want to harm anyone. But she _was_ a deserter now, no matter how unintentional it may had been.

"How do we lose them, Alex?"

Alex tapped a few buttons to bring up the sensor log and performed a multiphasic sweep of the surrounding area. She let out a sad sigh as she formed a plan of how they would escape Voyager.

"There's an anomaly one point eight light-years from here. A Class D nebula. Take us in."

"A nebula? What's to stop Janeway from following us?"

And this was where engineers and scientists parted in knowledge. The difference between tech and biospheres. At this point, Alex could say anything. Make up any lie. But worry of hurting her chances of obtaining another drug dose later is what kept her honest.

"The stratosphere holds electrostatic waves of pressure that will harm a big ship like Voyager. If they enter it, they'll be stranded with repairs for months."

"And what's to stop _us_ from being disabled?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we will _definitely_ be disabled." Alex chuckled sadistically. "But it's the only way we're going to get away from Voyager today. You didn't exactly choose the best time to escape nor did you pick the best shuttle for the job. Why would you not steal the Delta Flyer?"

"I didn't have time to hack through the upgraded security on that one. And this shuttle doesn't get monitored regularly."

"Yeah because it's a mark one edition no one _wants_ to use." Alex couldn't contain her laughter.

"Damn it, Alex. There has to be another way other than getting stuck in a nebula and swept in with the gravitational pull."

"Sorry, Em. But this is the best plan I have at the moment. Take us in, and I promise Voyager will not follow us. And to keep them from waiting us out, we can toss the power module we were working on for the android and cause a pretty gnarly explosion. After the module combusts, we can upsurge all our systems to mask our life signs."

Emily had a look of bewilderment as she seemed to work the plan out in her mind. "You're banking on the fact Voyager will believe we're dead and the Raza will come to save us."

Alex leaned back in her chair and laced pale fingers behind dark hair with a cocky grin. She didn't believe Emily would've taken the chance at fleeing Voyager so abruptly had the woman's ship not been close.

"Fine," Emily groaned. "Only because I don't have a better plan."

Alex sat up in her chair again and typed away furiously at the console as they descended into the nebula's hazardous atmosphere.

"Computer, transport power module alpha two zero, sixty kilometers ahead of the shuttle."

 _Module transported successfully._

"Firing phaser banks," Emily announced.

The pilots watched as weeks of their hard work went up in a show of swirling lights in the distance.

"Sinking into nebula's atmosphere." Alex murmured as the viewscreen quickly blanketed with an emerald cloud of smoke. "Initiating upsurge."

The vessel began to hum and rumble as power intensified and overloaded ship systems. Sparks leapt behind them and screeched before dying away seconds later.

Alex was careful to counter life support but nothing else. They lost helm, engines, and weapons. They were completely at the mercy of the nebula's gravitational pull now.

"Hope your friends are close. I forgot to mention we'll only have about an hour of air."


	13. Chapter 13

B'elanna paced back and forth in her quarters as she replayed the events from earlier over and over in her mind.

She had been on the bridge when it happened. When the explosion initiated only moments after Alex and Liner had entered that toxic atmosphere. What had they been thinking? Could they really have been so desperate to risk their own lives with such carelessness?

The lieutenant thought back to Alex's frantic state in sickbay before she'd been transported. The ensign appeared wiry but lucid. B'elanna had a tough time believing the scientist would make such a reckless decision. Even Leena Liner seemed smarter than most. But still, entering that nebula was downright thoughtless.

Something didn't seem right. But the facts were there. The explosion. The lack of shuttle debris. No warp trail. And the horrendous announcement when Janeway asked Tuvok if there were life signs in which the Lt. Commander had reported there being none.

B'elanna remembered how the room had fallen deathly silent. How Janeway had refused to even look the lieutenant in the eye as she turned to Paris and ordered him to resume a course for home.

With all the rage inside her, B'elanna screamed out and ran her fist into the wall closest her. The pain went unnoticed after fist met surface. Defeat washed over her as she collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling, tears streamed steadily from the corners of grief-stricken orbs.

After the events to have transpired, B'elanna told the Captain all her suspicions of Leena Liner and Alex's reaction in the med bay. Tuvok and his team immediately conducted a thorough search of Liner's quarters and found a single vial with a few mere drops of a red liquid inside.

The container held just enough serum for the Doctor to analyze the base components of a dependency drug with a basis for synapsis interference. He explained it to be an alternate use for mind control. That the victim would be enslaved to such a level that even instinctual function would be overridden by the drug.

The serum combined with strands of DNA to camouflage itself which was why the Doctor couldn't find it earlier. The plasma radiation from that first night in the jefferies tubes was a deliberate tactic of Liner so the infiltration process of the drug couldn't be discovered before it had interwoven, masking the unusual activity in Alex were anyone to check.

B'elanna and the Captain had been relieved of Alex's exoneration, to say the least. But were both devastated they hadn't found out in time.

B'elanna shook her head back and forth, refusing to accept it. Alex Ryder, the woman she loved, was not dead. She couldn't be. Alex was smart. She was too clever to make such a simplistic error. Even under drug intoxication.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. The lieutenant bolted upright on the chesterfield. _Alex is clever_.

Alex was always taking the chief engineer by surprise when coming up with new outlooks or reroute patterns. The woman was a scientific genius and intelligent enough to program the dilithium matrix of an android on her own.

B'elanna was willing to stake her life on the thought that that explosion was a ruse and Alex Ryder was still alive.

"Torres to Captain Janeway. We need to talk."

OoOoO

"An hour of air? Are you kidding me, Alex!?"

Alex chuckled as she watched Emily's panic grow by the second. She had to admit she enjoyed seeing Emily squirm for once.

The ensign rested back against her chair, hands behind her head and feet on the inactive console as she relaxed and waited for either a slow impending death or the arrival of her new caretakers.

"Get up and help me get the oxygen regenerators back online!"

Alex smirked again. "Can't. All critical systems have overloaded. We're dead in the water unless rescued."

"You planned this," Emily accused angrily.

"I did everything asked of me."

"I trusted you!"

Alex furrowed her brows at Emily. She wanted to make a sarcastic remark about how stupid it would be to trust someone you've enslaved but thought better of it in case they were in fact rescued.

There was still a chance someone on Voyager might figure out the shuttle wreckage was a sham or the Raza would arrive in time. Alex always had her eye on the horizon, always played the long game.

"Relax, Em. We still have two spacesuits. So, we can die in two hours instead of one if you prefer."

Emily did not like Alex's laughter that followed that statement if the death glare was anything to go by. "Can you get communication back online at least?"

"I'm sure the node is still functional, but the ship is out of power so we can't really use it. Do you want me to send a distress signal?"

Emily shook her head as she rose from her seat and headed for the back of the aircraft. Alex heard rummaging but waited patiently until Emily's return.

The engineer had a small, unfamiliar datapad-shaped device in her hand. It wasn't overly impressive tech but still something Alex had never seen.

"This is infused with lithium power cells. Think you can connect it to the node?"

Alex sighed and crossed her arms as she stared straight ahead. She didn't want to help Emily contact her ship. She wanted to die, she wanted them both to die. She wanted this drug escapade inside her to end.

"Alex," Emily spoke forcefully as she held up an injector filled with a red liquid.

 _Fuck._


	14. Chapter 14

Alex took deep, labored breaths as her body lurched forward, head crashing with the console with an audible _clunk_. Groaning and cradling her aching head, Alex peered through squinted lids to find her companion in equal turmoil.

Emily sat in the chair opposite the ensign, eyes squeezed tightly as she panted hard for air that wasn't there. The atmosphere had become too thin to sustain them. If they wanted to prolong the death looming ahead of them, then they needed to get to the space suits immediately.

Alex forced herself to sit upright, her body feeling as though it weighed a thousand pounds. Sleep tried desperately to take hold, but she refused it, darkness hovering at the edges of her vision, threatening consciousness. Through gritted teeth and bated breaths, Alex reached out a hand to shake Emily awake by the shoulder.

She shouldn't have cared that her captor was dying. She should have grabbed a suit for herself and sent a distress signal to Voyager. Or even to have stayed seated and give in to the intoxicating urge of eternal sleep but instead chose to wake the enemy for reasons she had yet to fathom.

Slowly, Emily's head rocked side to side before lids fluttered open to reveal light blue oceans. The engineer's brows cringed slightly as if to ask what was happening. The crewmember appeared moderately disoriented. Air deprivation worked quickly.

"We need to get to the suits. Life support is failing. We have to—"

Suddenly, Emily's odd handheld device started to beep and glow. The screen hummed to life to display an obscured image of a person, but there was too much interference. Static danced across the picture as whoever was on the other side tried to communicate. Their hails no more audible than electric screeches.

Next, the shuttle jerked and swayed harshly. Alex and Emily shared a confused look but couldn't piece together what was going on. Their brains too foggy to make sense of anything. Alex fell back against her seat as her eyes forced to a close. Time had run out. Whatever she was planning to do she no longer had the strength to do it as she gasped her last breaths.

OoOoO

The next time Alex opened her eyes, she was no longer on the shuttle but in what looked like a sick bay. Turning on the biobed, Alex looked around at the various medical instruments and computer consoles. The room only a quarter of the size of the med bay back on Voyager.

"Welcome back," said a familiar voice.

Alex tilted her head up to see a smiling Emily laying on the bed opposite the room. With a groan, the engineer sat up. She was still in the gold-black uniform of Voyager, Alex still in her green-black. It didn't seem they'd been out long.

"Where are we?" Alex croaked, her voice scratchy.

"On the Raza. It looks like they got to us in time after all. I just woke up too. Someone should be here soon though."

Just as Emily ended her sentence the doors hissed open to reveal a rather beautiful woman with long dark wavy hair and an athletic build donning a tight leather suit.

The woman held an air of authority about her as she surveyed the bay until her chocolate gaze landed on Emily. The woman's expression broke with a sigh of relief as she rushed toward the engineer and enveloped her in a tight hug before pulling back to crash hungry lips with Emily's thin, smooth ones.

Alex had known Emily was in love with someone. Putting a face to that was good.

After the passionate reunion, the raven-haired crewmember turned to face Alex. "Is this the scientist?"

"Yeah," Emily confirmed.

The serious expression instantly slipped back into place as the mysterious woman approached Alex. "I'm Captain Portia Lin of the Raza. You'll be constructing the rest of the Android here."

Before Alex had a chance to protest, Portia grabbed something off the counter behind her and held up Alex's kryptonite, a certain crimson colored drug. _Damn_.

Instead, Alex shut her mouth and took a deep breath before nodding.

The captain smiled wickedly before returning the injector to the counter then facing Emily again. "Why don't you show our guest to her room then come meet me in mine? I've missed you and think it's time I've rewarded all your hard work on Voyager."

There was a twinkle in Portia's sultry gaze as Alex noticed Emily's cheeks turn bright red. With a sheepish grin, Emily slipped from the bed and grabbed a metallic case from a nearby counter before urging Alex to follower her.

Obediently, Alex did as she was commanded in hopes of getting a fix soon. Her fingers had already begun to twitch and shake. It was as if the higher her stress level, the more of the drug she needed lately.

Outside the med bay doors stood two fierce looking men. One was burly with caramel skin and looked like a giant piece of muscle. The other seemed of Asian decent; he had a shaved head and intense gaze with what appeared a samurai sword strapped to his back where the larger man held a firearm.

"The big teddy bear is, Kal," Emily offered, pointing to the giant of a man. "And this hunky guy is called, Ryo."

Kal smiled at Emily but said nothing. Ryo didn't look to be someone that ever smiled. He stood arms crossed and had a look of all business.

After introductions, Emily led the way with Alex closely in tow as the guards followed behind.

"It won't be so bad, Alex. You'll see." Emily was as sweet as ever, but that wasn't going to earn Alex's trust back anytime soon. "What's the status of the shuttle you pulled us from you two?"

It was the one named Kal who answered, his voice deep and rumbling. "The flyer's in the shuttlebay. Derrik and Marcus are unloading it now. The lab should be all ready to go by morning."

"Great," Emily enthused. "Here we are, Alex."

They stopped in front of a flight of three steps leading off the corridor to a metallic door. A miniature console stood on a post outside the entrance. With a flutter of Emily's fingers, the door hissed open to reveal a small bedroom inside.

Alex entered cautiously after being prodded with the tip of Ryo's gun. The atmosphere inside was pleasantly cool but the air stale as if being closed up for a long time. A large bed lay a few feet from the door taking up most of the space. Counters rested along the walls of the windowless room except for a single dresser.

"The door on the far side leads to a private bathroom," came Emily's voice from behind Alex. "Meals will be brought to you until Portia says you can eat with us in the mess hall. And you can't leave your room without permission. But again, that could change. You just need to show us we can trust you."

Alex cast her gaze to the floor as dread filled her. She was a prisoner.

"Cheer up, Alex," Emily said gently. "Portia is fair. As long as you don't cross her you'll be treated well here, I promise."

At that, Alex shot a look at the guards and their weapons standing outside her bedroom door.

Emily sighed as she opened the metallic case in her hands and gave an injector to Alex. "Here, hopefully this will help you settle in for your first night. Just don't try to devise an elaborate escape plan, okay? You'll just make things worse for yourself."

Alex's fingers tightened around the cool metal of the injector as Emily left the room, the doors sliding closed and locking into place behind her.

Through tear-filled eyes, Alex lifted the injector to her neck and jabbed the needle inside while letting out a cry of anguish.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Voyager returned to the nebula cluster, there was, of course, no one to find. A new warp trail, however, was discovered.

"There's just one problem with the warp trail," came Harry Kim's anxious tone. "It leads the opposite direction of Earth. It could take weeks to catch up with the ship it belongs to, and there's no telling whether the missing crew will even be aboard."

B'elanna's gaze shot to Janeway across the briefing room table. The captain sat slumped over in her chair, hand to her forehead, deep in thought.

"Thank you, Ensign. Everyone's dismissed."

One by one, the senior officers rose and shuffled out the room. Everyone except B'elanna.

Captain Janeway sighed when she finally noticed the lieutenant hadn't left. "B'elanna…"

"Tell me we're going after them," B'elanna interrupted.

Janeway stood from her chair and faced the window behind it, arms crossed. "Travelling weeks in the wrong direction on a wild goose chase is not what the crew needs right now."

"Then leave me behind with a shuttle," B'elanna demanded, shooting up from her seat. "I'll search for her myself."

Janeway waved the lieutenant off as she spun around. "That won't be necessary. I've made up my mind. The evidence suggests Alex was taken against her will which still makes her a loyal member of this crew. We're going after her."

OoOoO

Alex sat on the shallow mattress as she waited for whatever was to come next. She wondered how B'elanna was doing. How furious was Captain Janeway? And did Tuvok believe her a traitor?

Why she was worried about the Vulcan's opinion was beyond her. She supposed she always admired and had a great respect for the Lt. Commander and had strived to meet his standards during training.

A knock came at the door, breaking Alex from her thoughts. Emily walked in with a tray of food in one hand and a metallic case in the other. Alex's heart sped up as she guessed what was in that metal case. She was already aching for another shot.

Once Emily moved from the doorway, Alex glimpsed another man she hadn't seen before with short dark hair and a long handgun. The crew certainly took no risks with their prisoners.

"I'll just be a minute, Jace. Can we have some privacy?"

The man with dark hair nodded before pressing a button on the outside that closed the door. Emily turned back to Alex, handing her the tray of food before sitting on the mattress beside the ensign.

"You okay?"

Alex cringed her brows. Was she serious? After being kidnapped, drugged, and taken from her home and family and ruining her life Emily was asking if she was okay?

Tears stung Alex's eyes, but she refused them, instead turning away and remaining silent. Alex stared at the tray on her lap, unable to eat she set it aside and crossed her arms.

Emily let out a long sigh before clicking open the metal case still by her side. Alex couldn't resist peeking over. Inside, as she expected, rested several vials of the serum but also held one curious addition in the shape of a watch. Emily picked up the odd device first.

"I need you to wear this from now on," the engineer said gently. Alex must had looked confused as Emily explained further. "You wear it on your wrist, this spike here," she turned the hardware to show a short but razer sharp incisor on the underbelly, "this will pierce your wrist and measure your blood, heartrate, respiratory, and drug level. It'll be uncomfortable at first, but you'll get used to it.

When she moved to strap it to Alex, the ensign pulled away.

"Alex, I need you to wear this. Your dependency on the serum has reached maxed danger zone. This will tell us when to give you your next dose and how close you come to death. If you refuse, no more drug."

Reluctantly, Alex allowed the engineer to strap the device on. The pain was sharp, she didn't believe it was ever anything she was going to get used to until Emily stabbed a familiar injector into Alex's neck and she succumbed to the familiar darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex rubbed her brow and sat up with a groan. Her head pounded as she surveyed the surroundings of her room. She hadn't moved. She was still on the bed in the same spot where she'd passed out.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar sting drew her attention to her left wrist. Slowly Alex remembered the new companion tech given to her. A device that would measure her blood's need for more injections of the serum.

Bringing the piece closer for examination, the ensign studied the small screen displaying several numbers she didn't know the meaning.

In the center, however, was a colored bar, a gauge. From left to right presenting green, yellow, orange, then red. The current dial rested mid-green. Alex assumed this was where her need for the drug level was indicated. The other numbers she guessed could only relate to various other medical indicators, but she didn't know what belonged to what.

Rising to her feet, Alex headed for the washroom, splashing cold water on her face when she reached the sink. After drying the beadlets form her face, a pouch resting on the counter caught her eye. A pouch that had not been there the day before.

Alex picked it up, flipping the top to reveal four different colored vials inside. The first she was familiar with, the red Traxx serum. The other three were yellow, orange, and red. Without any equipment, Alex couldn't analyze what they were, dread fell through her as she contemplated though.

The shades matched the color indicator on her watch. Her best guess would be the drug went with the indicator color, which meant a different color, meant a higher dose. A higher dose, meant higher risk, danger, and was more life-threatening.

She strapped the pouch around her waist and thigh with the straps provided, so she always had them for emergencies.

Alex was tempted to take the familiar fix right then, but the need wasn't urgent yet, so she decided against it. When she returned to her room, Captain Lin was sat atop the bed. She rose to her feet, arms crossed when Alex entered.

"Good, you found the bag. You're in charge of your own drug injections from now on. Any questions?"

"Some of the vials are different colors. They match with the watch?"

Portia nodded. "Good. You _are_ smart. Those doses are harsh so try not to prolong the serum when you need it. Come on, the lab's ready. You need to start work."

Alex followed Portia into the corridor where the air was cold and sterile. The floor tiled and glossy, unlike Voyager's carpeted hallways. The smell of cleaner hung thick in the air as they walked the long empty length of the halls.

The lab wasn't far, just a few minutes walk from her room. When the doors slid open, Alex was greeted with a mess of a laboratory. Emily was inside, rummaging through tables and tables of tech. All the android's equipment seemed to arrive safely from the shuttle but not in an organized fashion.

Parts of the android laid scattered across the room. Alex was pleased, however, to find the bio tanks had made it aboard unharmed. They stood at the far end of the room along the wall, Android's organs growing peacefully in the cerulean liquids.

Portia crossed her arms and nodded for Alex to enter. "You don't go anywhere on this ship without one of us," Portia reminded.

After Alex nodded her understanding, Portia left, but not without a wink to Emily first.

Once alone with Emily, Alex approached the workbench in the center of the room and sat down. She wasn't sure where to start. Everything was in disarray, concentration felt impossible. She missed B'elanna. She wanted to go home. But there was no use dwelling. She had a job to do if she wanted to be kept alive.

With a sigh, Alex picked up a datapad in the center of the table and got to work.


	17. Chapter 17

B'elanna continued entering her endless string of calculations into the console in front of her until eventually, she froze. She'd been on autopilot all morning, but the next sequence of entry would take work, careful thought, and some cunning to finish the recalibration of Voyager's plasma manifolds.

Chocolate orbs glistened with unshed tears. Tears that threatened escape for days now. The officer remained so broken, so desolate. She wasn't sure how much longer she could force herself to operate. Without Alex, reality no longer made sense, days had lost meaning, life had lost… _life_.

Voyager had lost the new warp trail in a matter of days, its signature readings ending abruptly in the middle of nowhere. It didn't make sense. How could an entire ship vanish?

There were no signs of wormholes, nearby planets, nebulas, alien vessels or unusual activity of any kind. Just poof, they were gone.

After a thorough sweep of the area, Janeway retreated and resumed course for Earth. All were at a loss for what happened to the ship that took Alex and Leena.

Those who knew Alex were especially in low spirits, namely B'elanna.

B'elanna stared at the datapad in her hand as the flashing lights continued to beckon her for more computations. After letting out a long breath, B'elanna scanned engineering to see who was close by (and capable of such a task).

"Vorik," B'elanna called. The Vulcan lifted his head immediately, his face emotionless as always. "Take over for me. I'm leaving early today."

Without question, Vorik gave a nod and proceeded to B'elanna's console, taking the pad from her hand before she left.

B'elanna rushed straight for the turbolift. She was frustrated, angry even. She needed to get to her room. She needed to be alone with her thoughts.

As she travelled the halls, B'elanna thought of Alex. Finding her was no longer feasible. Captain Janeway had given up pursuit and turned them around. It was unlikely B'elanna would ever see the cool, confident officer again.

After reaching her quarters, B'elanna plopped down on the chesterfield. Everywhere she looked held memories of Alex. Memories of a thousand embraces, cuddles, laughs, and lovemaking.

She couldn't bear it. Finally, the tears stinging her eyes began to fall. Was this really it? Was Alex really gone for good?

More tears fell.

B'elanna looked to the coffee table and picked up the digital photo she'd stared at a million times over the past week.

It was a photo of B'elanna and Alex dancing at Kes' party. Neither of them had known anyone had taken the picture. Alex was gazing so deeply into B'elanna's eyes as they danced that slow, intimate dance. B'elanna looked just as enthralled with her partner, a smile playing at her lips.

Sadly, it was the only photo of them together; B'elanna regretted not taking more. She regretted many things. Not spending more time together, or cherishing Alex every waking moment.

She wished they'd done so much more. Most of all, she wished she had noticed the drug problem sooner. She desperately wished she had acted differently. Had known how to help or get Alex help before it was too late.

B'elanna's thoughts were interrupted at the rumble of her stomach. With a sigh, B'elanna forced herself to her feet and walked over to the food replicator only to learn she was out of replicator rations. She groaned in annoyance. She'd have to go to the mess hall.

B'elanna hadn't been to the cafeteria since Alex's departure. She hadn't wanted to see anyone. Talk to anyone. She wanted to be alone, and miserable. Who could possibly understand what she was going through?

"May I sit here, Lieutenant?" asked Seven of Nine a few minutes later after B'elanna had gotten a tray and sat down.

Uncaringly, B'elanna motioned to the seat across from her before going back to poking her food with a fork. She was hungry but just couldn't eat.

"You are still distraught over Ensign Ryder's situation," Seven stated informatively.

B'elanna gave the half-borg the best _look_ she could muster as if to say _obviously_.

Seven appeared uncomfortable just then as she opened her mouth to speak but instead stayed silent for several awkward moments. "I want to offer my support. Ensign Ryder was a profound crewmember. I am thankful to her for many things."

B'elanna lifted a brow, confused. "Such as?"

"I believe she is partly responsible for my relationship with Captain Janeway. It would seem on several occasions she had spoken with the captain and encouraged her to act toward me in the manner of courtship. The captain said she was uncertain she would have had the courage otherwise."

B'elanna sported a pained smile and leaned back in her chair as she buried her face in her hands to wipe the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Brilliant as always. Alex had made a difference on Voyager. And now she was gone.

"I've upset you. That was not my intention, Lieutenant."

B'elanna sook her head. "It's fine. I just miss her. I'm glad you told me. And thanks for the support, Seven."

Seven nodded before returning to her meal. They finished eating in silence before nodding their goodnights.


End file.
